


Just pretend I know how to name this

by iloveryotamitaraipls



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adult Sex, Aged-Up Character(s), Akamatsu Kaede Lives, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Background Chabashira Tenko, Background Harukawa Maki, Background Iruma Miu, Background K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Background Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Background Relationships, Background Shirogane Tsumugi, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bisexual Akamatsu Kaede, Bisexual Iruma Miu, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Blindfolds, Blood, Bottom Kokichi Ouma, Bottoming, Boys Kissing, Choking Kink, Collars, Comforting, Confidence, Consent, Control, Cosplay, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dead Akamatsu Kaede, Degrading kink, Different Personalities, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dorms, Double Penetration, Drawing, Explicit Consent, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Femdom, Flirtatious, Flirting, Flirty, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreplay, French Kiss, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gift, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Heavy Angst, Heavy BDSM, High School, Hopes Peak Academy, Hotel Kumasutra, Humiliation kink, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Leashes, Loud Sex, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Love Hotel, Love Suite, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Masochist, Mastermind Angie Yonaga, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Miu's Party, Moaning, Mommy Kink, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Multi, NO rape, Neck Kissing, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Nipple Play, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oral, Orgasm, POV Saihara Shuichi, Pegging, Penetrate, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregame Akamatsu Kaede, Pregame Ouma Kokichi - Freeform, Pregame Saihara Shuichi, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede, Public Fuck, Public Sex, Punishment, Relationship(s), Riding, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Punishment, Sadism, Self Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, She/Her Reader - Freeform, Shibari, Sir Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Submissive, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede, Sweet Kisses, Teasing, The Warriors of Hope, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Byakuya Togami, Top Kaede Akamatsu, Top Kaito Momota, Top Kirigiri Kyoko, Top Kokichi Oma, Top Nagito Komaeda, Topping, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Voice Kink, WHINES, Whips, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, ahegao i guess, background yumeno himiko, bed creaks, blowjob, bottom Hajime Hinata, bottom makoto naegi, bottom ryota mitarai, bottom shuichi saihara, bottom yasuhiro hagakure, bunny outfit, cocks, deep, deep sex, drool, gag balls, grinding knee, handjob, he/him reader - Freeform, hidden vibrator, humping, individual sex, killing game, maoschism, master kink, neck biting, nurse outfit, pinned down, pinning down on bed, prostate, requests are open, rough, sadist, shuichi in a skirt, top angie yonaga, top himiko yumeno, top kirumi tojo, top korekiyo shinguji, top maki harukawa, top miu iruma, top rantaro amami, top reader, top tenko chabashira, top tsumugi shirogane, vibrator sex, whimpers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveryotamitaraipls/pseuds/iloveryotamitaraipls
Summary: I change my mind of only making this a bottom Shuichi fanfiction chapters, I'll be also doing some other characters. Requests are always open!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi/Saihara Shuichi, Yumeno Himiko/Chabashira Tenko/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 156





	1. An Unfair Choice♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the last class trial and the people who are left alive tries figuring out who's the Mastermind and the culprit, leading to a surprising ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV; Akamatsu Kaede
> 
> Italic is Kaede's thoughts;;
> 
> The words that are underlined are statements that are either a lie, or an contraction. And the words that are bold are the consent statements.

_All I had to do is figure out the culprit and who's the Mastermind, that's all I gotta do to save everybody else before I lose my guard down._

_..I'm glad I have Shuichi on my side, so glad. He's facing the despair with me.. and everybody else to combat the despair that was pushing us to the harsh despair._

"Hey! What if Miu did it? I mean, she was with Himiko, so that obviously makes her suspicious!" Kaito says firstly, throwing the blame that Miu killed Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician.

_..But, is it really Miu? Could she have possibly done it?_

_MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT_

"Miu was with Himiko, and she could've have killed Himiko!"

"Did **Miu really kill** **Himiko**?"

"Hey! Don't fucking start blaming me! Just because I was with Himiko, doesn't automatically make me the culprit!"

"You are the culprit! Who else could've have killed her?!"

"I-it could've have been **Tsumug i!**"

"H-Huh? Why are you passing the blame on me now?!"

"You know, we shouldn't take the blame on anyone right now and confirm Miu if she's really the culprit.."

"Hey! I already told you not to fucking blame me!"

"Her body was found at your lab!"

"W-what?! I-I know but, I didn't fucking kill her!"

_Wait.. something strange was heard. I need to contradict that statement before we go to the wrong direction of finding the culprit!_

"Miu was with Himiko, and she could've have killed Himiko!"

"Did **Miu really kill** **Himiko**?"

"Hey! Don't fucking start blaming me! Just because I was with Himiko, doesn't automatically make me the culprit!"

"You are the culprit! Who else could've have killed her?!"

"I-it could've have been **Tsumug i!**"

"H-Huh? Why are you passing the blame on me now?!"

"You know, we shouldn't take the blame on anyone right now and confirm Miu if she's really the culprit.."

"Hey! I already told you not to fucking blame me!"

"Her body was found at your lab!"

"No, that's wrong!"

**_BREAK_**

"No, her body wasn't "firstly" found at her lab, Shuichi told me that he saw some red hair pieces outside, and that he found some dry blood trail that was following down to Tenko's lab. So I don't think Himiko's "body" was firstly found at Miu's lab." 

"H-huh? Why didn't you tell us earlier, Shuichi?!" Kaito says audibly furiously, angry at the detective who looked deeply sorry and embarrassed for not saying anything.

"I-I'm sorry.." He replied in a low voice with a melancholy voice combined, averts his golden eyes to the right sight of his.

"Now that we know where her body was firstly found at, we need to know when the killing began! Was it at night, or yesterday?! I'm so fucking confused, man!" Miu audibly says with her raspy voice as she does an angry facial expression.

_I should know when it was at night, or yesterday. I should already know the answer!_

_MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT_

"It would obviously taken yesterday, because **she didn't show up today!** That could only be the possibility!" 

"No, what if it was taken at night? Perhaps she was _doing something and then someone killed her.."_

"What the fuck are you saying, you fucking **cringey cosplayer?!** It was obviously taken yesterday!"

"C-Cringey cosplayer?!"

"But, it could be a possibility that it was taken at night. I did catch a **quick glimpse of seeing Himiko going to the courtyard,** so there's no way it can be taken yesterday."

"Hah? Now you're making up fucking **lies,** Shuichi?! After all these times we've trusted you!"

"H-hey! I-I'm not trying to pick a fight.. I'm just saying what's significant to know if it was yesterday or today.."

"Hmm, I do agree with Shuichi's statement. I did hear **someone grabbing something big when I was in the bathroom."**

"N-now you're gonna side up with that detective freak?! H-how dare you..!"

"No, just stop lying! It was taken yesterday! You're probably lying too y'know, because perhaps _you're the culprit, Shuichi!_

_Wait, I heard something that was true. I need to hear it again and focus!_

"It would obviously taken yesterday, because **she didn't show up today!** That could only be the possibility!" 

"No, what if it was taken at night? Perhaps she was _doing something and then someone killed her.."_

"What the fuck are you saying, you fucking **cringey cosplayer?!** It was obviously taken yesterday!"

"C-Cringey cosplayer?!"

"But, it could be a possibility that it was taken at night. I did catch a **quick glimpse of seeing Himiko going to the courtyard,** so there's no way it can be taken yesterday."

"I agree with that statement!"

"Yes, Shuichi did see a quick glimpse of Himiko walking to the courtyard, and I was going to ask Monokuma for help because my door was kinda broken, and I did see Shuichi glancing at the courtyard door, where that could possibly be that he was glancing at Himiko doing something." I said with my normal tone, giving out the real information to the others who were confused and directing going to the wrong direction where the lies and contradictions would be pointed out at.

"..So it would be obviously taken at night, not yesterday. It would be clear by now." Tsumugi spoke in a gentle voice and a high-pitched voice, looking sorrow with grief in her ocean waves-blue eyes.

I nod gently, agreeing of what the bluenette cosplayer said.

"So, now that we know it's clear that it happened at night, we need to know what everybody was doing at night. An alibi." I stated with a detective tone, looking at everyone with suspicion.

"Well, I was in my room all day!" Kaito says with a clear voice and looks quite nervous for some unknown kind reason.

"..That's not an alibi." Tsumugi says with a high-pitched voice and with her voice more down lower, showing how annoying he sounded already.

"Oh yeah? If it's not an alibi, then what were YOU doing?! Huh? Can you answer me that?!" Kaito yells back to the cosplayer who said it wasn't an "alibi".

"I-I..! " She said back with a gentle voice- but more angrier.

"See? You don't have an alibi!" The astronaut says back with a furious voice for now.

"Hey! Why don't you two shut the fuck up already? Well, I was actually in my lab doing some inventions!" Miu spoke gleefully to the class trial with a sweet innocent smile.

"..Nobody saw you, y'know?" 

"Shut the fuck up already!"   
  


"For now, let's just discuss this right now."

_MASSIVE PANIC DEBATE_

"We can go fucking back to my lab, and show you my _new invention_ I've created!"

"Uhm.. I don't think that would be a good idea.."

"Shut up you cosplayer!"

"Huh-!?"

"I was in my **room for the night** because I felt tired!"

"But when I came to check on you, you **didn't answer.** "

"I don't think I should tell my alibi since it'll _end up badly!_ "

"Then that settles it, **Tsumugi Shirogane is the fucking culprit of Himiko Yumeno!** "

"H-hey!"

"Dont jump onto conclusions that fast, we're still not sure about Tsumugi's alibi. She'll tell us once she's comfortable since she said it'll end up badly, but I don't know what her alibi could be."

"Why can't Tsumugi tell us? If she doesn't tell us, she'll be _automatically suspicious_ for not telling.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that I was _with Kaede_ when I got out of my room! So I didn't kill Himiko."

"Can you shut up, Kaito?

"Can you confirm that, Kaede?"

"..Yes."

"Tsumugi, just tell us your alibi. It doesn't matter. Just tell us so we don't die here and not find out who's the culprit.

"Then the two of us are the last suspect left?! What the fuck about Shuichi and Maki?!

"..What about Shuichi and me?"

"He _doesn't have a fucking alibi_ , and you too! Maki!"

"Shuichi or Maki _could've have done it?"_

"Didnt I already tell you my _alibi?_ _"_

"Wh-what..?"

"Don't fucking "what" me, you _might be the culprit too!"_

"So Shuichi doesn't have an alibi?"

"B-but Shuichi is so helpful.. why would he be the one who killed Himiko?"

"Tsumugi, what's so bad about telling us your alibi? You don't wanna die, so why wont you specify your alibi?"

"It's not Shuichi, he was **also with me and Kaito.** "

"Then it's Maki who killed Himiko!"

"..I already told you **my alibi."**

"Then why didn't you say it from the start when you specified Kaito **was with you?!** Gosh, you're so f _ucking stupid!_ "

"Miu.. if you keep talking like that, you'll make me **dislike you even more**.."

"..Then me, Maki and Tsumugi are the only suspects left! You know Tsumugi, once I get an alibi, you may eventually get voted and **we all die here** if you don't fucking tell us your alibi!"

"I already told you! I-I cant! **Something bad will happen if I tell you!** "

_Why cant Tsumugi tell us her alibi? If she doesn't wanna die and be the only suspect left, why won't she tell us? She doesn't wanna die, so why? I should worry about that later for now, I did hear something that was purposely lied!_

"We can go fucking back to my lab, and show you my _new invention_ I've created!"

"Uhm.. I don't think that would be a good idea.."

"Shut up you cosplayer!"

"Huh-!?"

"I was in my **room for the night** because I felt tired!"

"But when I came to check on you, you **didn't answer.** "

"I don't think I should tell my alibi since it'll _end up badly!_ "

"Then that settles it, **Tsumugi Shirogane is the fucking culprit of Himiko Yumeno!** "

"H-hey!"

"Dont jump onto conclusions that fast, we're still not sure about Tsumugi's alibi. She'll tell us once she's comfortable since she said it'll end up badly, but I don't know what her alibi could be."

"Why can't Tsumugi tell us? If she doesn't tell us, she'll be _automatically suspicious_ for not telling.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that I was _with Kaede_ when I got out of my room! So I didn't kill Himiko."

"Can you shut up, Kaito?

"Can you confirm that, Kaede?"

"..Yes."

"Tsumugi, just tell us your alibi. It doesn't matter. Just tell us so we don't die here and not find out who's the culprit.

"Then the two of us are the last suspect left?! What the fuck about Shuichi and Maki?!

"..What about Shuichi and me?"

"He _doesn't have a fucking alibi_ , and you too! Maki!"

"Shuichi or Maki _could've have done it?"_

"Didnt I already tell you my _alibi?_ _"_

"No, that's wrong!"

"Maki, I never heard you talking about your alibi. If I am right, I never heard you specifying your alibi to us." I told the assassin with my remark, clearing up the confusion and try leaving us to the same page so we wouldn't be left with confusion that may not end up connecting well with other statements and assumptions of possibilities.

She stayed silent for awhile, so I was accurate. She never told us her alibi, not even from the beginning when we spoken.

"Maki, do you mind telling us your alibi?" Shuichi asked with a cold-monotone voice to the assassin who was caught.

...

"..I was with Miu and Himiko last night, before anybody discovered us."

"Hey! Didn't I tell you not to tell them that?!"

"..Me, Miu and Himiko were preparing to show a "magic show". She went off to carry boxes, Miu getting the inventions of the red curtains and some other inventions that went along with the show, as I went to help Himiko carry the boxes and unbox them to get the show ready." Maki says with a cold, deadly serious voice and darts her red eyes to the ground, admitting the truth.

"Hah! Looks like I've got an alibi!" Miu says with a proud voice and smiles innocently.

"..If you wanted an alibi, you could've just said that earlier, y'know..?" Tsumugi sadly replied to the alibi remark of Miu.

Kaito then swiftly moves his head to the right and looks the other way, moving his mouth to say something.

"I'm still wondering, wondering if Maki or Miu could've have killed Himiko on the spot. Y'know.. like, what if when Miu was grabbing the inventions for the show and killed Himiko right on the spot! And what if Maki killed Himiko when she was unboxing the boxes- or when she placed down a box and killed her right away. This is just my assumption.." Kaito spoke with a soft-raspy tone voice of his and blinks two times on a row.

  
_..That seems about it. But, I'm not too sure about that. I'm not really sure if Maki or Miu is really the culprit.. I still wonder how the culprit was able to murder Himiko.._

"That fucking assumption is stupid! If we did notice Himiko was found dead in my lab or Himiko's lab to prepare the show where Maki and Himiko was unboxing and grabbing the boxes there, it'll would've been super obvious to tell who murdered Himiko! You're so stupid." Says the inventor who looked quite angry and averts her ocean blue eyes to Kaito- showing her anger in her eyes, intensely burning up.

  
  


"Yeah, I think so too. I mean, why would Miu leave Himiko's corpse inside her lab?" The cosplayer says in a meek voice to her reply to the inventor.

I then take a deep sigh before speaking, and closed my eyes.

"Now that we know Miu and Maki had an alibi for last night, that only leaves Tsumugi back now."   
  


She freaked out and flinched of surprise and with widen eyes from the shock of my remark, still not getting why she's so stunned just by the way I'm speaking as.

"..Fine."   
  


"Finally! That idiot is opening up!"

"..I was with Shuichi last night after Kaede and Kaito were with him. We talked about.. "something".. I don't want to reveal the conversation yet, because something will terribly occur. So.. it does mean I have an alibi, right?" The bluenette female speaks slowly with a melancholy voice, feeling the sorrow in her heart and painful eyes, feeling sore of every inch of her body. Even I can feel what she's feeling.

"But, isn't nighttime at 8pm?!" Miu objected to her remark, literally trying to indicate a point and action.

Everyone around the room was so confused and felt guilty. Every guilt inside of them, and everything that horribly happened here. It felt like they were in the same air and same room with lies, contradictions, objections, arguments, and as well confusing parts. Their eyes, wanting to not believe what's so confusing to them especially.

"We asked Monokuma for permission to stay up to 9, so we slept at 10." She kindly answered without any lies.

"So.. everybody.. here has an alibi..? But, that'll make it even more difficult to find the Mastermind and the culprit simultaneously." Maki spoke with her cold monotone voice and looks up to every one of us.

"Hey, Shuichi, Kaito and Kaede, do you mind where you were going when you three were gonna hang out? It'll perhaps make it easier if you guys respond." Maki continued off with her specific words, drawing a invisible line to us three that would make us feel suspicious for no reason.

"From what I remember, we went to the Library to hang out there." Kaito answered honestly to the cold personality assassin who looked like she was thinking of something.

_..To be honest, why am I shaking? Is it because I'm just cold or something? It doesn't feel like it's the cold that is causing it.. it feels like.. it's coming from who's next to me. ..Shuichi._

"We talked for awhile, until Shuichi said that he needed to use the bathroom and that he'll back. So me and Kaede talked for awhile now as we waited for Shuichi to come back." The astronaut replied with a raspy voice and scratches the back of his neck.

"By the way, I was also wondering we should also talk about the weapon. But, everyone else- please try to memorize what Kaito said." The Ultimate Detective spoke in his flustered voice tone, announcing something.

"..The weapon was scissors, right as I recall?" Miu spoke up with a blank expression.

The weapon, multiple scissors on her body. They were on her stomach, hand, thighs, legs, and forehead. That.. must've felt a lot of pain.

"Yes. Maki, when did Himiko stop coming to her lab to get the boxes inside of there? You should know, right?" Shuichi said with a suspicion voice, softly speaking simultaneously.

"..She stopped pacing to her research-lab when I called out for her since I was finished and she never came back to announce me that she was finished. I tried looking inside the building and call out for her- but, I realized she might be somewhere outside other than the inside since it would be a possibility." Maki answered to Shuichi's genuine question.

"Hm.. ah! I know! What if the culprit used the scissors from the Monomono Machine and killed her!" Kaito spoke happily of his proudness, prod of his remark of what he placed in assumption.

"Seems like that might be accurate. However, what if the culprit is Shuichi?" Maki accused to the detective who was now then surprised by her remark of accusation against him.

"H-how?! Doesnt Shuichi have an alibi?!" I yelled out lightly to the assassin who had blamed the detective, looking serious of her accusation.

"..Just because he had an alibi, doesn't mean he's not the culprit. For some reason, this is a possibility that he could've murdered Himiko. And because of that, what if he lied he was going to the bathroom and went to get the scissors from his dorm and spotted Himiko, and then murdered her. What about that?" Maki replied to me with a deadly voice, increasing her anger to her voice and facial expression to all of us around the class trial.

_H-huh..? What..? Shuichi.. could've killed Himiko? No! I-I don't want to believe that! Shuichi is a kind-hearted person! He would never do such a thing as that!_

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

"Shuichi could've went to his dorm to get the scissors which was used to _suspend Himiko's corpse_ when he saw her."

"N-no! Maki, that's not true! You gotta believe me!"

"..It's my possibility."

"So I fucking knew it! **Shuichi is the culprit then!** "

"Uhm.. didn't you say _I was the culprit_?"

"There's no way he could be the culprit! _Are you stupid_ or something?!"

"..Have you **lost your braincells** or what?"

"I-I.."

"Hey! Shuichi, speak up! Y-you're _not the culprit_.. arent you..?"

"If he says only a few words, then that means it's probably correct."

"But that's just your assumption, right?! So even if it was your own assumption, it **doesn't mean he's the culprit**!"

"..Didn't I already say it's a " _possibility_ "?"

"Heh.. you guessed it."

**BREAK**

"H-Huh?"

"..Yeah. I'm the culprit of Himiko Yumeno."

"What?!"

  
Their stunned expressions rapidly were changed as their eyes widen, glancing at the bluenette who looked down.

_Wh-what? N-No! This can't be true!_

"..So you finally admit it, huh."Maki's cold voice spoken to the room.

"I mean.. even if I do deny, I'll become more suspicious. So there's really no point in denying, all you gotta do is to reveal the truth."

_My eyes were widen- tears falling out. Too scared to believe the truth._

"W-Wait.. y-you're actually the culprit? H-how.." Miu sadly spoke in a stunned voice to the bluenette.

"Which means, I'm ask the culprit and Mastermind! Isn't that quite surprising?! Ahh.. you did all great to fill me with despair, y'know?" Shuichi spoke happily and was proud of them for solving the mysteries.

_For some reason unknowingly.. Shuichi's eyes turned into evil red eyes, instead of the innocent golden eyes he had before._

"S-Shuichi..?" I spoke audibly with a low grief tone, slowly trying to think over this again.

"Think about it, Shuichi's the culprit and Mastermind simultaneously. And, Tsumugi. Tell us what you and Shuichi were talking about, don't think I forgot about it." The cold serious assassin speaks.

"..He told me he was the Mastermind. And that I should never tell anyone until they found out. Thus, he said he would kill me he finds out I've told someone."

_No! No! No! I don't want to believe what the others say! I.. I don't want this.. at all. I want the real Shuichi back.. please. ..Just, where did that nervous, adorable, quiet, and shy side of him..? I wanna see him again like that.. please.. why?!_

"That's all cor-"

Before the Mastermind would say anything else, Kaede rapidly kissed him on the cheek, leaving everybody silenced.

"..Wh-what..?" He lowly replied from the cheek-kiss, as the pianist earned a little pink blush from his soft cheeks.

"..Thank you, Shuichi."   
  


He didn't even understand why she did that to him or understand her words. He was super confused now.

"Thank you so much, thank you for at least believing in yourself like I constantly told you. I'm super glad that you never surrendered. But hey, at least you were always there for me whenever I felt sorrow, weren't you? Well, you were actually a super amazing friend of mines!" Kaede spoke with an optimistic-gleeful voice to the bluenette Mastermind who then covers his face with us hands- tightly shutting his eyes from seeing the others- especially Kaede.

"Even if you are the Mastermind, you did such a great job on believing in yourself! I'm super glad, you did such an amazing job!" She tries to grab his hands from covering his face and hold his warm hands together, causing him to blush even more.

"See? Can't you tell how happy I am? I'm really proud of you!" she continued off her words to the bluenette.

"..I.."

"Hey! What are you doing?! He's the Mastermind!" Kaito yelled out audibly to the pianist who was still busy speaking with Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective.

"..So what if he is? I'm still happy he believed in himself and never gave up on his dreams." 

_I couldn't really believe what I was saying.. but what I'm saying was completely the truth._

"K-Kaede.." He said in a flustered voice, and really couldn't say anything right now. Nothing to do..

"It was nice meeting you."

"N-No! I.."

The detective rapidly objected and quickly hugged her tightly, muffling through her shoulder "thank you". You could even hear him crying and sniffing from the tears he felt.

"Huh? What's happening?" Maki asked lightly and deeply sighs.

"I.. I don't want to leave you.. just y-yet! I-I still w-wanna.. spend time with y-you.." He tries holding back the sniffles and heavily crying on her shoulder now.

"Hey hey, it'll be alright, okay? She tries comforting the boy as she placed her right hand to his hair and stroked it down and up over and over to comfort the detective who was crying.

After crying for awhile as he got off from her shoulder to say something, he says;;

"..I made my choice. Why not.. all of us survive..?"   
  


"Huh? What do you mean..?" Tsumugi asked with a worried voice to the bluenette, quite confused by what he meant.

"I'm saying we should all survive.. so why not?"

"..That'll make a good choice.. really."

"Doesn't seem bad, we can all finally once for all fix ourselves and become confident in ourselves."

"Thank you.. thank you so much, Kaede!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA THIS IS BAD IN SORRY


	2. "Let's begin an new life, together."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS VERY HUGE TRIGGERINGS. THIS INCLUDES A VERY BRUTAL EXECUTION, (5l1c1ng h34ds, b7rn1ng, 5h4p 0bj3ct5 5t4bb3d thr07gh, and more very huge triggering brutal things. This is a huge warning before you decide to read.
> 
> But if you want to skip over that part, go to the line that says "After ____ execution."
> 
> And also, there will be a different plot, different personalities (some still have their own personality still), different traitor, some different ultimates, and a different mastermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also gonna be Kokichi's pov, so he's gonna be the protagonist instead of Kaede, or Shuichi. And that Kokichi is the ultimate detective-
> 
> THIS IS ALSO GONNA BE CHAPTER 6, SO THE PEOPLE MENTIONED HERE REMAINS ALIVE.
> 
> I'm completely sorry for making "her" the mastermind, I still love her 😭

"Why won't you just admit it already?! The truth already has been revealed!" Kokichi says audibly aggressively to the mastermind, pointing his index finger at the mastermind who was surprised by how he assumed that they were the mastermind behind all this.

"..Fine, I am the mastermind behind all this. I'll guarantee you to ask any question and I'll answer them honestly.. since you've caught me.." Angie spoke with her high-pitched and soft voice to the furious purplenette. 

"Wait, then.. who's the traitor..?" Tenko speaks with a worried voice and with a worried facial expression. 

She.. she was accurate although. Who.. who was the traitor? Everybody among Shuichi, Kokichi, and Tenko. One of them was the traitor, and since they already figured out who was the mastermind, it couldn't be Angie. So, who was it? Those three were helpful and supportive to eachother, and would never ever betray eachother.

"Ah, the traitor.. yes, yes, yes. Now that you mention it, it is one of you guys! But.. I wonder who it is.." The mastermind said in an curious voice, slowly pointing to all of them.

"Hey! Why can't you just tell us already?!" The ultimate aikido-master spoke in an angry voice and with furious eyes, rapidly changing her emotions.

Who could it be? Who was it? It was all a mystery they have to solve, although.. who should they even be suspicious of? Everything feels like an entire difficult lie.  
A lie that will point out to everyone, a lie that will eventually turn to be a worst ending, ever.

It all felt so false to their heart, not getting the point anymore. It felt so useless, it felt so stupid. Never, ever, wanting to let this continue. Nothing more less than lies they've been through, all such painful lies that you have to hear everyday. What would the point even be? It's all ugly, just hearing the word "traitor" feels disgusting and ugly. 

Facing the truth and so tired of contradicting everything.. is so challenging and afraid to hear. Not wanting to hear the truth that may eventually turn out bad. 

"Just tell u-"

"Hey.. wake up.. wake up! Hey! No, stop! Just wake up already! Don't leave me here alone! Please.. JUST WAKE UP FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" 

A.. A memory came into everybody's mind. It was like an extremely important memory to memorize, it wasn't supposed to mean it was just all a "memory", it was an important memory to know.

"What.. nightmare..?" Shuichi speaks in a melancholy voice, with a grief expression. He looked over at Tenko and Kokichi, trying to make out if the others had the same important memory.

"Huh? You got the same image in your head?" Kokichi spoke in a soft voice, looking back at the bluenette who looked frightened.

Tenko was too busy thinking of that memory that rapidly came up to her mind, slowly trying to come up with some ideas that could match up with this "nightmare".

"Looks like we all did.." Tenko lowly replied and then glances back at the two boys with grief and fear within' the cold chills of her body, and felt small cold trembles of her body.

"I.. I'm the traitor." 

"Wh-what?!" Kokichi audibly says with a stunned face by the comment, rapidly also making Tenko with a surprised facial expression.

"Yes.. I'm the traitor among you all. I don't want this to continue on and leave you all confused, and I didn't want to make this worser. So.. I have to admit I'm the traitor." Shuichi softly speaks with a low-sorrow voice, looking down at the ground. 

'He..he's the traitor?' The detective thought in his head, trying to think again and again and forever, not wanting to face the revealed-truth exactly, just with no doubt. 

"Wh-what?! A-after all we helped eachother out and said we were all friends..?! What.. I.. I don't want this to be true.. at all!" Says the Aikido-Master with a heartbroken voice, already quickly crying down sour-wet tears, as she desired that this should've not happened. 

Afraid.. Afraid of the truth. People constantly just feels so afraid and scared of learning the truth. Desiring to not hear the revealed-truth that would hurt everybody. Wanting to know the answer.. but eventually it's horrible, more horrible than you think possibly. It feels so sick and tired of hearing everything you don't want to hear at all.

"..I still had fun with you all. Even if I was the traitor, I still loved talking and spending time with you all. It.. it really made me so gleeful about it, so thank you. I've never had this much fun before." His gleeful voice spoke in the silence, still looking at the ground with tears dropping down. 

"That's right! Shuichi Saihara is the traitor! But, now now, don't get sad!" The female-artist mastermind joyfully says and with a gleeful expression.

"You know.. he's the traitor. He betrayed you all, so there's no need to get sad. You don't want to be friends who betrayed you, right?" Angie darkly said with an creepy smile and with creepy blue-eyes, making Tenko and Kokichi feel afraid and terrified of this sense of fear.

"I'm sorry, but, just promise me that all of you guys will never forget me. I want to make a promise that.. please keep on living. I'll always look up to you all and will never forget you at all." The bluenette spoke, trying to let out his sniffs from the crying.

Not wanting to let it stay this way, not wanting to let this just slide and do nothing about it. After all these time, they had so much fun talking to eachother and smiling, just so innocently.

"Just start the execu-"

"No! I won't let that happen! I'm not gonna let that happen, I won't allow it." Kokichi objected, stepping closer to the bluenette who was still crying over having to reveal the hurting truth.

"Yeah, me too! I don't care if it's not allowed, I won't allow this to happen! This is what friends is supposed to do, right? To protect eachother." Tenko angrily replied too and getting closer to the bluenette traitor, who then stopped crying and looks up.

"Oh, now now now, don't get all friendly with that traitor. But who even cares about "protecting eachother"? He'll die anyways.. even if you won't allow it to occur, it'll still happen anyway So, it doesn't matter what you do.. it'll happen still!" Angie says in a dark voice, still creepily smiling of her own objection.

Regretting all these choices.. and regretting all the things that feels too unreal and difficult to believe in.

"Great! Now just make your choice.. either vote me, the mastermind, or vote the traitor.. Shuichi Saihara. I'm pretty sure the answer is obvious, isn't it? You'll all vote for me.. but if Shuichi doesn't vote for me or anybody, he'll die! But if he do manage to vote for me.. you three would live as I die here! Pretty simple.. isn't it?" The mastermind spoke with a "fair" choice, making the others feel uncomfortable.

"Why do you sound so okay with death?! What's wrong with you?!" Tenko yells out lightly to the artist, seeing no emotions within' the Mastermind, just a blank expression.

"That is the point of despair, y'know? Being okay with death.. feels so good when you die with despair filling your body."

She answered, slowly making her voice transition to a low-tone voice, deeply feeling despair.

Hearing that word again, "despair". It felt so weird to hear, but also an cold word. 

"Alright! It's voting time!" Angie changes her mood to optimistically, smiling sweetly to the others.

ᴠᴏᴛɪɴɢ ʀᴇꜱᴜʟᴛ;;

ᴋᴀᴇᴅᴇ ᴀᴋᴀᴍᴀᴛꜱᴜ  
ʀᴀɴᴛᴀʀᴏ ᴀᴍᴀᴍɪ  
ᴋɪʀᴜᴍɪ ᴛᴏᴊᴏ  
ʀʏᴏᴍᴀ ʜᴏꜱʜɪ  
ᴍᴀᴋɪ ʜᴀʀᴜᴋᴀᴡᴀ  
ʜɪᴍɪᴋᴏ ʏᴜᴍᴇɴᴏ  
ᴋᴏʀᴇᴋɪʏᴏ ꜱʜɪɴɢᴜᴊɪ  
ᴍɪᴜ ɪʀᴜᴍᴀ  
ɢᴏɴᴛᴀ ɢᴏᴋᴜʜᴀʀᴀ  
ᴛꜱᴜᴍᴜɢɪ ꜱʜɪʀᴏɢᴀɴᴇ  
ᴋ1-ʙ0  
ᴋᴀɪᴛᴏ ᴍᴏᴍᴏᴛᴀ  
ᴀɴɢɪᴇ ʏᴏɴᴀɢᴀ (3)  
ꜱʜᴜɪᴄʜɪ ꜱᴀɪʜᴀʀᴀ  
ᴋᴏᴋɪᴄʜɪ ᴏᴜᴍᴀ  
ᴛᴇɴᴋᴏ ᴄʜᴀʙᴀꜱʜɪʀᴀ

"You.. you didn't vote..?" Tenko asked anxiously and glanced at the mastermind, who rapidly stopped smiling after seeing the voting result.

"Why would I? That's the regulation.. after all." Angie replied, still not smiling as she usually does. 

"But, hey! Since you three voted for me.. I guess I'll have to die now.. after all, you all did such a great job! But.. before I die, I need to tell you all something a very important note." Angie continued off her speech, now smiling a little bit and looks back at those three who survived this long.

"Which is?" Kokichi replied curiously, thinking what she'll say is something bad and didn't even wanna hear it.

"Everything that happened here.. is on live tv-show. All these killings, deaths, executions, everything that occurred here happened to show live. Even this happening right now.. they're still watching." Says the platinum blonde mastermind with her braids down near her short shoulders softly, slowly turning around her back and looking up to the ceiling.

"Wh-what?!" Tenko audibly replied quickly with a surprised facial expression, really worried and still afraid of what Angie just said.

Everything that happened here was shown live, everything. Just.. everything. These murders, executions, introductions, flash-back lights, just every movement they did. Was everything just a lie? Or, was everything just fictional and was thinking for them.

"Now, let the big, massive execution begin!" 

....

....

...

TRIGGER WARNING!

Angie's face was painted all over paint brushes, and tickling her with the brushes, some brushes even went through her body, there was very hot water in a bucket with her foot was supposed to be in to burn her with her foot, her hands were stabbed through some very sharp knifes, there was very sharp objects that scratched her thighs, knees and stomach, her head getting almost cut-off, her legs were about to tug off any minute, Angie's hands were gonna rip apart, a knife stabbed through her heart. But even if that was happening, she was smiling. Smiling through the painful torturing she has to go through- no, it was more likely that she was smiling through the despair. 

The despair.. the despair that she truly loved so much.

"Hey.. it's safe to know that we can escape now, right..?" Tenko asked worriedly, looking around the others, still looking worried but also frightened by Angie's execution.

"Yeah, let's go outside now, and finally escape this Academy." Kokichi says happily, changing Tenko's face to having a kind smile.

After they were now outside, they saw that the sky was bright, and beautiful. Finally reaching happiness in their heart, like their eyes never seen such a beautiful sky to face.

"Hey.. since we're about to leave, let's thank our friends." Kokichi says gleefully, optimistically smiling to the two.

"Yeah, that's right! We should!" Tenko agreed as she looked behind the Academy, remembering all the kind memories they had together.

Friends.. friends who are always together and be happy with eachother. Caring for eachother, loving eachother, giving eachother their affection.

"Thank you all of you, I've never expected you all to come to my life. But since you guys did now, I never felt alone now. I feel loved, special, and feel grateful for all of you." Tenko said with her real feelings and cried again with a warm-tender smile, expressing her true feelings to all of their sleeping friends.

"Yeah, it means so much. And.. thank you so much all of you. I feel confident about myself and feel so good about myself, so thank you. I just want you to know that I'll never ever forget all of you, and I'll always remember you." Shuichi says too kindly, looking back at the Academy too with an comforted smile of his feelings towards them.

"Even I agree! I've never had so much fun before, it eventually made me so gleeful about it. I even became confident in myself, too! Thank you a lot, I wish you could stay with us 'til the end. So, all thanks to you, I've would've have never reached this far with my friends."  
The purplenette detective says with a heartwarming-smile, doing the same thing as the other twos who said their last words to their sleeping friends.

They all then looked back to the front, as Tenko said one last thing before all this nightmare finally ends.

"Let's begin an new life, together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if I should consider this as an angst with a little bit of fluff-


	3. A Game♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Detective goes to the Love Hotel to meet someone there, who knows what happens next when he enters?

'Alright, it's my time to enter Hotel Kumasutra now. I've been waiting so long, I think someone is in the hotel by now.' Shuichi thought in his head generosity and kinda nervous of who's gonna be there.

Well, it'll be a surprise.

As he twisted the Kumasutra love-looking key with golden shiny heart-shaped, white wings around the inside as there was a light-pink heart in the center.

Just as he opened it- he saw Kokichi Ouma.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader.  
The one who had 10k members of his "secret organization", the owner of D.I.C.E.

He turned around patiently and was gonna see who was there and when he did- he was surprised but also smiled warmly at the bluenette.

"I'm glad you came here my darling!" He said optimistically at him and grabs his warm hands, holding it with his own hands too.

Shuichi blushed when he touched his hand.

'God.. this is embarrassing..'

"What? Why are you blushi- ohhh.. is that why?" Kokichi looked at the detective with a smug smile and closed the door behind him.

'Huh..?'

"Is it because you're excited to see me? Or, is it because that you feel embarrassed that I'm holding your hand and consider that I'll be rough on you or something..?" The supreme leader said in a husky voice, making Shuichi blush even harder than before at the awkward moment when Kokichi was trying to keep up the talk.

"Th-that's uhm.." The bluenette looked away from him as he was trembling of the fear.

He wanted to leave right now, but wanted to stay with him simultaneously.

"That's what? That's true?" The purple-haired says in a teasing voice and grabs Shuichi's left hand, as he dropped his hand from holding his own and then pushes him to the detailed bed.

The bed had light red and light pink tint of the blankets, a white clean comfortable pillow, horses going around in circles, and so much more detailed stuff.

"Wa-wait! What do you think you're doing?!" says the Ultimate Detective softly as he gets up, sitting up and glancing at Kokichi's purple lust eyes.

He then walked towards him as the purplenette pushes his shoulders down, which makes his head fall down to the bed.

Kokichi then gets on top of the blacked-clothing bluenette, looking at him with serious eyes.

They were now looking at eachother's eyes.  
Kokichi glancing at his golden eyes seriously,  
while Shuichi was glancing at his purple eyes back humiliatingly.

"U-uhm.." The SHSL detective spoke nervously, trying to break the awkward silence they were having while in a embarrassing position.

...Now this was just now wayyy too awkward..

"So Saihara.. let's play a game." The purplenette says softly as he gets off on top of Shuichi, as Shuichi finally takes a relief breath while he turned his head to the left side of his sight, shutting his eyes.

He then looked back at the supreme leader, and there he was.  
Kokichi was close up to the shy, flustered investigator.  
He flinched a little bit by the sudden surprise of his sight of seeing the leader so close-up like that to him.

"..What game..?" The detective tries to not make it awkward as he smiles in a relief and hearing Kokichi pace back slowly.

Just before he was gonna say what game he wanted to play, he took a deep breath and then said what game he suggested.

"Let's play where one of us can do anything we want to eachother if one of us is fortunate enough at winning of a simple game! Do you wanna play?" He smiles innocently as he squints his eyes with happiness, wanting him to give consent at least for the better.

"Y-yeah.. I don't mind. I'm quite interested of what you would do to me pretty much, yeah.." the dark blue-haired one replied in relief.

Then so, the owner of the "secret organization" opens his eyes.

"Alright! The game is that if you kiss back, you can do anything you want to me! And if you don't kiss back, I can do anything I wanna do to you! With consent, of course." Says the SHSL Supreme Leader confidently and then looks happy at the other male, who went to a blushing mess instantly.

"Wh-"

Shuichi couldn't even finish his words, because Kokichi immediately kissed the boy as he blushed in surprise.

He couldn't even kiss back, he couldn't even move, he couldn't even breathe, he couldn't even say anything.

"Wow! You already lost the game, how quick that is!" The tint purple eyed male spoke audibly inside the Love Suite.

'...I.. I lost the game..? Damnit! I was too surprised to even kiss back! Even if I did, that's really humiliating to do anyways..'

The purple-haired boy with white clothings with multiple dark colors on the center of the white clothing then begins to bite and licks the other male's soft neck.

As Kokichi continued doing that, Shuichi was biting his lip hardly not to let out any moan. 

He was shutting his eyes tight, trying to hold the moans back in. He was particularly now moaning inside his head so he wouldn't let them escape out.

Even if he tries to bite his lip hardly to cover up the moans, he would have an unlucky chance that he'll be heard so, he used his right hand to cover up his mouth and felt the drooling line down.

But when he did that, Kokichi immediately noticed that and put down his hand to the bed and spoke and preventing what he was doing.

"If you don't wanna do it, that's completely fine." The supreme leader said happily and smiling innocently to him as Shuichi stops biting his lip.

.....

"I.. I wanna do it!" He replied back embarrassingly and covers his eyes from the embarrassment he did.

That just made the other Ultimate's eyes lit up with happiness and surprise simultaneously.

"Are you really sure? I don't wanna do it if you're not sure.." Kokichi answered back worriedly as he frowned.

"I'm sure! I'm really, really sure!" The detective answered surely, without a doubt of what he replied to Kokichi's remark.

Kokichi sighs in relieve as he pushes Shuichi against the bed walls, and then puts his knee between his erection.

"Ah-!" A moan escaped as he rapidly covered his mouth.

But even so, the purplenette pushed his knee even harder. Making Shuichi gasp of pleasure.

"Mnnnn!" He moans through his hand quietly as a soft whisper.

Now, Shuichi just wants more right now.

He wants Kokichi to see how much of a dirty, submissive, slut he is.

"Now now, you listen to my orders and you obey them rapidly, okay? But if you don't obey my orders, I guess I'll give you a good punishment! You don't want that, do you? Or.. do you..?" The husky voice made the flustered detective have a cold shiver down his spine.

'Of course I do wanna get punished..' he thought to himself.

Then so, Shuichi then decided to disobey anything Kokichi's says. Because he wants to be punished, he just wanted more to what's gonna come to him.  
He also decided to be rude as well to make a bonus point of being punished.

Shuichi then stops covering his mouth while he takes off his two layers of shirt and began touching himself, looking in-front of the bed wall because it'll be embarrassing if Kokichi watches him touch himself.

"Did I say that you could touch yourself?" He heard an furious voice spoke out audibly and continued ignoring him, he was just pretending to touch his nipples because it'll be awkward to let Kokichi hear some little moans.

Shuichi just kept on ignoring him for 10 seconds, and still not gonna listen to Kokichi.

..That.. that just made the supreme leader furious..

The furious D.I.C.E owner made Shuichi turn around as he bit and licks his neck once again.

"Ah-! Hah.. ah!" He was moaning of a sudden and panting of the fast licks and harsh bites.

He then prevent his licks and bites.

"Listen, answer my question. Did I ever say that you could fucking touch yourself, slut?" The angry voice spoke again as he looked at him straightly with dead serious eyes.

"...N-no.." The bluenette nervously said and looks away from the angry Ultimate.

"Then why did you touch yourself? Did you wanted to get punished? Even if you're going to say no, it's too obvious." The purple eyes filled with lust and then sways back and fourth to his erection, as Shuichi was receiving the sexual pleasure.

"What do you want me to do to you now? Punish you now? Then beg for it, slut." His eyes then lowered his eyes down.

The detective definitely wanted it.  
He wanted Kokichi to already punish him.

But.. begging would be really embarrassing.

"U-uhm.. p-please.. please Kokichi.. please punish me! I-I'll be your moaning mess! So please, just punish me!" 

'I-I'm really embarrassing myself right now..'

Kokichi then unzipped the detective's pants as he saw he was hard.

He then tugged his boxers down while he strokes his hard erection.

"P-please.. I.." His facial expression was just so desperate and submissive.

His eyebrows were frowned, drool coming down, and that his eyes lidded low.

"Please what? Use your words, I won't be able to give you what you want if you don't tell me." His soft voice said to the male.

"..P-please, please fuck me already! I-I'm already impatient of waiting.. so please! Just fuck me.. I'll do anything just to make you fuck me.." 

'I really wanna die in the inside.. it's too embarrassing to do this..'

Shuichi then got in all fours, as he was still embarrassed.

"I- I.. I also don't want lube.." He embarrassingly said in humiliation.

His words made Kokichi's eyes surprised by his words, he really didn't want to use lube.

"Well, if it ever hurts, just tell me and I'll stop, okay?"  
He gently consulted with a little smile.

The detective then nodded with impatience and just wanted to feel the pleasure right n-

"F-fuck! Ah.. uwah! Nhh.. mhhh! Mnnnn!" The bluenette moaned out of pleasure as he was forming tears already from the pain, but also pleasure.

He was crying and panting hastily, he never felt his feeling before. It was like.. a lust, sexual feeling.

The purplenette was already going on a fast speed and tried his hardest to concentrate on giving pleasure and content to Shuichi right now.

He.. he already became a moaning mess by the speed level of what Kokichi was giving to him.

It was like.. the room was just only filled with Shuichi's loud, slutty moans.

"K-K-K..Koki..chi..!" He struggled from saying words since the sexual pleasure was filling up him.  
Shuichi was acting all really submissive right now.

After some moments, Kokichi found his prostate and his sweet, weak spot now.  
When he kept on rubbing his prostate and his sweetspot at the same time.

The detective was now loudly moaning..

Getting rubbed by your sweet-spot and prostate is something that is really uncontrollable to hold back your moans.

Shuichi was close to his limit by now.

'J-Just rub the same place again then I'll c-'

"Hey! You don't get to cum unless you beg for it or wait until I tell you to!" His voice was audible and said out angrily with a small pout.

(Line inspired by "Call Me Daddy More Often" JASHEJJEJZ 🥲)

"..A-are you kidding me.?" Shuichi said in relief as he was flustered to beg, he feels like Kokichi is just not gonna let him cum until he cums too.

So.. all he had to do was beg, right?

"I'm not kidding! If you do want to cum so badly, you have to beg for it! Or even wait for me to say so because you like being ordered-around..?" The dominator says in a glad voice but when he said "or even wait for me to say so because you like being ordered-around", to a low tone and a little bit husky voice combined.

"Nhh.." That remark made Shuichi turned on.

.....

That's it.

"J-just.. pl-please Kokic-"

"Its Master, for now on." Kokichi cuts him off before saying anything else that he was gonna say.

'Master for now on? ..Is this guy even kidding..'

"Please M-master.. let me cum.. I'll do anything to- ngh.. cum! I-I'll be hurt by you, I'll be- hah.. hated by you, I'll even be a c-cumslut for you! So please.. let me.. c-cum.." The investigator speaks soothing as he was shutting his eyes tight.

The drool on the bed and on himself, wet sound slaps keep on constantly replaying, and even himself hearing him say that feels like he wants to die of embarrassment of saying humiliating things.

"Fine, I'll be tender." Kokichi complied as he went faster than his thrusts was.

For some unknown reason, Shuichi places his right hand to cover his mouth again, but it didn't even matter at this point, since you could hear him panting and moaning audibly.

After that, he then came as his eyes were still shut tight while his hand was still trying its hardest to not make any noise.

He was now panting, in and out.

"Wow! Never expected that you would become the Ultimate Cumslut!" The white-clothing Ultimate said joyfully as he was really happy.

....

....

And just like that, Kokichi woke up.

"Hm.. I wonder if Shuichi became limp.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while doing a test


	4. A New Invention♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Inventor meets up with the Ultimate Detective, and says that she wants him to wear something.
> 
> Would something go wrong when wearing it?

Shuichi went walking to the diner to meet up with everyone else and eat his breakfast.

As he opened the door, he saw everybody already eating without him.

"Oh hey, Saihara-Kun! We're gonna learn about astronauts in the classroom! Wanna come join? Harukawa, Tojo, Iruma, me, Akamatsu, Amami, Ouma, and Yonaga are gonna learn about astronauts!" The ultimate astronaut says gleefully and grabs his left wrist gently and walks him over to the hard-table.

'Astronauts..? I mean, I can't turn him down..'

"Yeah, I'll go." Shuichi answered back his ordinary-gleeful voice as he ate his dinner as well.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

When Shuichi was finished eating his breakfast Tojo-San prepared, he went to his cleaned room and found an white envelope on the hard, smooth, and light-yellow desk.

Quickly as he did, the bluenette walks slowly over to the  
white-envelope, and opens it and found a piece of letter.

'Dear Saihara, okay, so I really need you to wear something for an new invention I've made. And please please please! Please wear it! And meet with me in my lab, I'll be waiting. Oh and also, you constantly give me the bottom vibes from you.  
\- Miu Iruma'

'Ah.. I figured. Guess I'll go, and I'm quite interested what new invention she created.' 

And so by that, the detective left his room and went to find the ultimate inventor's research-lab.

"Oh, I'm glad you came! Now, enough small-talking, I need you to wear this!" The light-haired woman says all of a sudden and shoves a white-colored vibrator to his face.

"Wh-what?! What is that?!" He yelled back surprisedly as his golden eyes we're stunned by how this happened hastily.

Her expression becomes furious.

"Are you fucking serious?! It's a vibrator, you dumbass! Anyways, I still need you to wear it!" The inventor also yells back at Shuichi as Shuichi took the vibrator from her hands.

"Cant you just use it your-own and not give it to me!?" The detective then began to blush softly as his eyes were darted of the left-way, glancing up.

She then sighs deeply.

"Because I already told you! You constantly give me the bottom vibes, it's quite surprising how you always make me consider that.. y'know? So that's why I gave you a vibrator, oh and I'll be the one controlling the vibrator for you, if you know what I mean.." Miu's tone quickly changed to a husky voice but also having a genuine voice simultaneously as she does a shy pose, her right-arm on her chest as the hand ends up on her left chest, her left-arm under her right-arm as she looks the other away blushing a little bit as well.

"F-fine.."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

After Shuichi wore it and out of her lab, Kaito runs up to him all of a sudden.

"Woah buddy, didn't see you there! But whatever, it's time to learn about astronauts!" Kaito says audibly gleefully as they heard Miu walk out of her own research-lab and sees them both.

"Perfect timing, Iruma-San! Enough talking, let's go learn about astronauts!" Says the dark-purple haired man replied as Miu was also surprised by his voice and seeing them in-front of her lab.

But when hearing that remark.. Miu had an astonishing idea.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Alright! Everyone's here now so we can now learn about astronauts! You go first Saihara, you tell us what you know about astronauts on the board!" A happy voice says audibly in the classroom, as Maki sighed by his stupidity voice.

"Eh.. do I have to?" He replied back worriedly as he gets up to the board, and grabbing the white-chalk to write down what he knows about astronauts, like what Kaito says.

"Of course! No kidding, just write them down! Everyone will have a turn on writing down what they know about astronaut, so no need to be worried." Kaito confirms as Shuichi began to write them down.

After he began writing down, he felt the vibrator being on and trembling his body.

It.. it felt like it was on a high level.

He began to pant fast and hold back in the moans and bites his lips.

"Huh? What's that buzzing noise?" Maki gets up from the hard chair she was sitting on as she looks around where it's coming from.

"Oh, don't worry about it! Perhaps it's just Monokuma who is trying to prank us again." She hears the Ultimate Inventor's remark as she decides not to worry about it then, and also noticed that Shuichi was panting fast and not being able to really write down the words down.

He was just panting as he was writing down his words slowly.

"Are you.. are you okay, Saihara?" Maki asked worriedly as she was onto something, considering that there's something behind why he's panting all of a sudden when he began writing down.

Without a voice replying to her question, the male bluenette just nods for her question.

'He's probably just anxious of writing it down..' the dark-browned hair girl says in her head, and stops worrying about it.

When he was finished writing down what he knew about astronauts, he was still panting and went back to his desk.

"Alright, your turn Tojo-San!" Kaito calls out as she walks to the board and began writing down like Saihara did.

Kaito.. Kaito was like a teacher.

Once again, the vibrator increased. When it increased, Shuichi almost let out a loud moan.

"Hehehe.." Miu quietly laughs as she was having fun of seeing him so desperate.

"I-Iruma-San... m-make it to high- ah.. highest.. nghh.. highest l-level.." The bluenette whispers to Miu's ear since they were sitting besides eachother.  
Shuichi couldn't even take this anymore, even himself was begging for her to make it increase to the highest level as she could.

"Oh.. so you wanna let everyone here see how much a slut you are? Is that what you want?" Miu says huskily as she complied his genuine wish.

There he go again, Shuichi was panting hastily than before.

"Sorry guys, Saihara-Kun looks like he's nauseous, I'll go and create an invention medicine for him!" The inventor lies as she carried him to her lab.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"Alright, now that we're in my lab now, let's have fun for a bit.." Her genuine voice spoke out as she pushes him against the table on the right, and he lets out sweet moans.

"Ah.. p-please! H-hhh.. nhhh!" Even his voice felt like it was just moaning on its-own and that Shuichi wasn't even moaning but made him moan.

"You fucking little slut.."

She then pulled down his pants and his boxers he was wearing, and was stunned by that he was already hard and wet.

"Oh my my.. you're hard and so wet." The sweet voice says out loud, and takes off Shuichi's two layers of shirts.

By doing that, he was blushing of embarrassment.

He was now just letting out moans, and drooling by the pleasure. 

The detective felt his nipples being licked- now just letting all the loud moans escape. He didn't even care if somebody heard them, he just wants to show everyone how much a slut he is.

"P-please! Iruma-San.. p-please fuck me.. I want you to see how much of a dirty, disgusting slut I am.." Shuichi begged as tears were now rolling down his soft cheeks, and shutting his eyes tight of the pleasure getting more good.

"You don't have to call me by my last name, you can call me Miu. Or.. you can call me "mommy" too.." The pink-clothing with a light-blue bow on the middle says confidently.

"But since you begged for me to fuck you, guess I'll comply it. But don't forget, after we have this, I'm gonna tell everyone how much a bottom and slut you are! Are you sure you want that, baby..?" 

....

"Yes, yes, yes! I wanna let everyone see how much I'm a bottom and slut for them! B-but please.. I want you to fuck me already.." Says the Ultimate Detective, causing Miu to grab a ordinary-size of a dildo, which the color was purple-tint color, as she was surprised that two things can be inside Shuichi.

"I'm quite stunned that two things can fit inside of you.." 

Miu continued on pushing the dildo in-and-out, receiving more loud moans and little whimpers from him.

"What? Does it feel good having two things inside of your ass?" Miu teased as she went faster with the dildo toy.

"Nhh! I-I'm gonna- fuck..!" He struggled to say anything else, and began to feel too much pleasure, but enjoyed it.

"Gonna cum? Then beg for it, I ain't letting you cum until you beg to me!" Miu spoke genuinely as she still was pushing in and out to the dildo- and she found his prostate.

"Agh! H-Hah..! M-Mommy...! Pl-please, le- nnh! Let me c-cum!" The bluenette begs and opens his eyes, and then rolls his eyes back by the pleasure he was receiving.

The blonde was now turned on a lot, so she decided to let him cum.

"Then cum, show how much mommy you are a dirty, disgusting slut you are." 

And just like that, he came as he was panting a lot- but even still moaning by the vibrator trembling inside of him.

Miu then pulled out of the vibratory gently so she wouldn't hurt Shuichi, as she turns it off and puts it away to a nice-looking drawer.

"Now that we're finished, I'm off to my way telling everybody you're a dirty-slut and bottom! Ahahahaha!" The dominator female says cheerfully and rushes to her way to the dining, and telling everyone to meet up there and telling everybody that Shuichi was a slut, and such a bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can request me too 😩👍🏻


	5. Masochism and Praise kink♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡Request by @Gtoastt♡
> 
> Rantaro began to constantly notice something about Shuichi. When Shuichi got hit by someone, for example; Kaede. When she slapped him as a dare for a joke by Miu, he made a low moan and didn't mind the pain.  
> And also, when Shuichi gets compliments, he constantly blush and stutters.
> 
> What particular conclusion would Rantaro come up with?

"Hey Saihara, let's go train again with Harukawa!" Kaito says all of a sudden as he placed his arm around Shuichi's neck, glancing at him while Kaito had a gleeful facial expression.

'He must be really in a good mood..'

"Training again? This is like.. the 12th time we've trained together.." Shuichi objected as he puts away Kaito's arm away from him.

Kaito sighs soothingly, and then looks up at him with grief in his eyes, showing him how much that remark hurts him.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll be there to train!" Shuichi quickly changed up his remark and then saw Kaito smiling again with a happy expression after that comment Shuichi said.

"That's great! Oh and also, Amami is gonna train with us also! Isn't that great?" The astronaut replied with such joy in his eyes and was sparkling of such astonishingly.

Shuichi then nods slowly, and walked with Kaito to their usual training spot.

And there they were, Maki and Rantaro was sitting on the bench and taking for a while when they both saw that Shuichi and Kaito finally arrived back.

"Great.. now that you're here, Amami-Kun wants to say something to you, Saihara-Kun." Maki spoke with her usual monotone-cold voice as she turned around to them, as well Rantaro.

'Amami-Kun.. wants to speak with me?'

"Yeah, I do. I need to speak to you with something, it's kinda important for me to know." Rantaro's chill voice said as him and Shuichi began to walk together somewhere where Rantaro was gonna take him to the inside.

As they both walk inside, Maki and Kaito both did their training together.

Both of the male ends up in Rantaro's room.

Shuichi sat down on his comfortable bed and while Rantaro sits down next to him.

"So.. I need you to answer this." Rantaro said in a chill voice and looks up at the dark-blue colored ceiling of the room.

Before he could say it, he turned his head to Shuichi who was then blushing when they were doing eye-contacts.

"Are you.. a masochist? And do you have a praise kink?"  
The light-green man asked as he was still looking at the bluenette.

That made Shuichi panic of how he found out and as his eyes were wide by the sudden remark.

"U-uhm.. n-no.. why do you think that..?" The detective lies as he stuttered, that would've have given a big clue of having both of those stuff.

Rantaro then sighed and closes his eyes gently, then looking back at Shuichi.

"I think you look cute." 

What Rantaro said made Shuichi a blushing mess and covers his eyes with both of his hands and looks down, too humiliated to even glance back at the other ultimate.

"I-I.. I'm not.. cute.." Shuichi stutters again, making Rantaro become more suspicious of him.

'So, I guess I am accurate. Whenever someone compliments him, he usually blushes and covers his eyes and stutters.'  
Rantaro says in his suspicious mind.

"You are, I'm sure of it. Also, do you like to be whipped?" The sudden comment came out of the unknown ultimate.

.....

It became silent for awhile.

"I.. I do.." He says embarrassingly as he said in a low voice, being serious about it.

"I'm guessing you have a praise kink and is also a masochist?" the green-haired ultimate speaks and then moves closer to the bluenette, as he placed his hand to his erection as he pushes his hand down gently.  
Receiving little whines from the detective.

Shuichi nods gently as he shuts his eyes from the pleasure.

"G-go.. harder.." Shuichi tries speaking and then looks at Rantaro with serious eyes and wanting him to hard on his erection.

He then obeys his wish, as he pressed down harder.

"Mhhnn!" The bluenette lets a low moan, like a whisper escape from his drooling mouth, opening his eyes as his eyebrows were frowned.

Rantaro then unbuttons Shuichi's shirt and his bottoms.  
As he did that, Rantaro strokes Shuichi's erection and licks his sensitive neck.

"Hahh! Ahh.. mhhh!" The detective moans out in a ordinary-volume, his neck was really sensitive and that Rantaro was licking it.

"A-Amami..!~ F-fuck me..!" Shuichi moans as he begged for the ultimate to fuck him.

By doing so, Rantaro decided to obey his command.

He undid his belt, and letting his boxers slide down as Shuichi was getting in all fours on the bed.

"God.. you look so perfect."

By that compliment, it again made Shuichi blush.

The bluenette felt the other man's cock being inside of him- he then was too impatient so he just went for it right away.

He was going at a fast pace.

"W-wait! Saihara-Kun, do you want to use lube?" Rantaro quickly asked worriedly.

"N-no! I-I don't wanna use l-lube..!" Says the detective who was trying to keep up with his words and continues on going on the fast pace.

"You're already impatient.." 

Rantaro then also began to move his cock around Shuichi, letting it push back in fourth constantly like a replay.  
Being inside of him felt good, it was warm enough and made Rantaro feel good too.

"Ah! M-Master..! Nghhhh..~" 

Now that Shuichi just became a moaning mess of the pleasure he was receiving, he was drooling a lot.  
Moans slipping out, cryings were even slipping out of his mouth.

Rantaro slapped Shuichi's bottom hardly, and then hears a loud moan from that slap.

He did it once again, as he received a louder moan.

"Hah-! Ahh!" 

These wet slaps kept replaying, like over and over and over.

'Damnit.. Saihara's moans are turning me on..'

Rantaro then went to a rough pace as Shuichi kept on screaming.

After a few rough thrusts, Shuichi and Rantaro came.

But even if they were finished, Rantaro bit Shuichi's neck harshly, making Shuichi let a little moan out.

"Hey! Saihara, Amami, are you guys in there?!" They both hear Kaito's furious voice as Shuichi rapidly put back his boxers, pants, and shirts and as well Rantaro slipped his boxers back up and did his belt.

"You guys are taking too long.." Maki said softly audibly, hoping nobody else would hear Kaito yelling or Maki talking.

Rantaro then unlocks his dorm as the two was in-front of the door, seeing Rantaro and Shuichi next to him on the left.

"What were you guys doing?" the ultimate astronaut questioned them as Maki folds her arms, and glaring at them.

"It's nothing, me and Saihara were just having a long conversation." The green ultimate answered back with his monotone low voice.

"Oh yeah? Then what "long conversation" were you guys having?!" Kaito objected and glares at them too.

Maki sighs of his voice, and thinks that if he continues yelling like that, everyone would hear them.

"It doesn't matter what long conversation they were having, now come on, let's get back to training." the ultimate assassin says coldly, as they continue doing their training together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do a Saimota one and a Tsumugi one when I'm done with this later. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a good day!♡♪→


	6. Control me♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody plays "truth or dare" at Miu's party, and someone dearly dares something to Shuichi.  
> What could it be?
> 
> (This place also doesn't take in Gifted Juveniles.)

"Come on you guys, just join in my party and you'll be rockin'!" Miu yells gleefully to everybody, and that her party-suggestion.

Everyone else was quite stunned by how she wanted to start a small party with the 16 students, but didn't care anyways since that's just how she's like.

Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Gonta, Kokichi, Kaito, and Kaede was interested by the party-suggestion of Miu.

"Oh and also.. I need some help preparing it! I cant just do it alone, y'know?!" She snaps out as she did an angry facial expression.

"I'll be there to help you, I'll get the preparations of the party. There is no need to worry." The ultimate maid speaks with her monotone soothing voice.

"Yeah! Gonta wants to help out too!" Says the entomologist, happily here to help her too so he "would" be helpful enough for Miu.

Maki, Shuichi, Kiibo, and also Rantaro honestly didn't even wanna go because they probably feel nervous, or just don't wanna go since the people joining in will annoy them and because of their loud voices, or even since they're exhausted.

Korekiyo, and Ryoma didn't care about the party. They'll join in since they won't wanna feel alone, so they'll  
join but not do anything.

Himiko wanted to help out too with her "magic", even if Miu didn't say or say that she could help, Tenko right away immediately says that she could help and that Tenko would help too.

Tenko, Himiko, Kirumi, and Gonta then leave Korekiyo's small house as those 4 went to Kirumi's car to get to a grocery stores where there would be party preparations.

Miu had some small preparations she had, but couldn't buy more since she only had a small amount of money, and that she doesn't have any pieces to invent some party preparations.

Shuichi, Kiibo and Maki went to Rantaro's ordinary-house size since they think it'll be pretty chill and peaceful there, and as well Rantaro was there to cook food for them.

Kaede, Angie and also the ultimate astronaut was gonna practice doing a "magic trick" to show everybody when things are being done preparing at Miu's house, and that they'll even get Himiko to do a "Magic show" to show everyone and what Angie and Kaede did to make a brilliant "magic trick", but Himiko would just call it "real magic".

Ryoma, Korekiyo, Tsumugi, and as well Kokichi stayed behind and was gonna talk for awhile and play video-games together.  
And have a lot of fun spending time together since they've never really got to spend time.

︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚︶🌸︶꒷︶꒷꒦‧₊˚🍥︶꒷꒦˚⊹ ˚꒷꒦ ✦꒷ ︶ ︶ ꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

The ultimate assassin, the ultimate detective, the ultimate pianist, the ultimate Anthropologist, the ultimate  
astronaut, the ultimate artist, the ultimate adventurer, the ultimate tennis ball pro, and then the ultimate supreme leader, the ultimate robot, and the ultimate cosplayer got a notification from the groupchat they were in.

‧₊ ୧︶꒷꒦`🌸`♡ ✦⁺₊˚︶꒷꒦ ‧₊ ୧

𝘔𝘪𝘶 𝘐𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘢; 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥!

After they read that, they all decided to go anyways.

Even if Maki, Rantaro, Kiibo, and Shuichi didn't wanna go, they didn't wannna hurt everyone who prepared it since it took a long time.

๑‧˚₊꒷꒦⊹๑‧˚₊꒷꒦⊹๑

As some arrived at her house, Kirumi, Himiko, Gonta, Miu, Tenko, Kokichi, Ryoma, Korekiyo, Tsumugi, Angie, and Kaede were the only ones there.

Shuichi, Rantaro, Maki and Kiibo were the last ones to arrive, so they then enter her door to get in.

Rantaro knocked on the door, and there she was.

Miu opening the door and was in such good mood, as they 4 went inside rapidly.

"It looks like you guys have finally arrived, Himiko was gonna do a magic show for us. Would you like to see?" Kirumi spoke soothingly as they both saw what the "magic show" what Himiko was gonna do.

They both nod and was interested what "magic" she was gonna do for all of them.

She had a hard-small table in-front of her, as there was an extra black hat with a white line around the specific black hat.

Next, she took the hat and removes her own pointy-hat and puts the other black hat on her head.  
When she took it off and placed it down the table- slowly lifting the hat up, there was a rabbit on the table now.

"Hehehehe! I did it with my magic!" Himiko says cheerfully and show a gleam smile of her proudness.

"That was amazing, Himiko! That was awesome!" Tenko tries cheering Himiko up by way she did for the magic show and was also showing a shiny smile of her real happiness.

"Actually.. it was Kaede's and Angie's idea for my magic show.." Himiko prevents her gleam smile and looks down with tired eyes.

"A-Angie?! Kaede's fine but, why Angie?!" Tenko complained as she puts both of her hands on her ears and closes her eyes tightly.

"Nyahaha! It was my idea to prepare Himiko a magic show first before Kaede also helped me, so Himiko should thank me!" Angie argued back with mischievous eyes at her.

Maki sighs of this stupid argument.

Then, Kiibo asked a game-suggestion interrogation.  
"Hey, may we play a game? I'm not in the mood to do anything else besides playing games, so does anybody have any ideas what game to play?" The robot asked tenderly as Tenko, Himiko and Angie looks over to the robot.

"Ah, I know! Let's play "truth or dare"!" Angie suggested as she walks over to a room with big space for all of them could play.

"Truth or dare..? I remember the last time I played that game, nobody even asked me "truth or dare", because I'm plain!" Tsumugi says with her gentle, a bit high-pitched voice as she also walks over to the room with big space along with Angie and the others.

As they all sat down around eachother in a circle, Tsumugi speaks.

"..So, who's gonna begin?" The cosplayer asked gently as she glances around the circle to see who wanted to begin.

"I'll fucking start, since none of you idiots want to begin! Alright, truth or dare, Kokichi?" Miu asked the supreme leader with her little high-pitched voice and glances over him.

"Why me? Is it because you're gonna try to dare me to stop lying, or, say that I have to tell the truth about something embarrassing about me?" The purple eyed supreme leader glares at her, which makes her feel uncomfortable.

"D-don't glare at me like that.. anyways.. truth or dare, Kaito?" Miu turns around to her right and faces Kaito, as he considers his reply of "dare", or "truth".

As he thinks for awhile, he answered.

"Truth."

"Aww man, you're a scaredy-cat for choosing truth! Come on, I don't have anything better to ask you about a truth!" The female wearing light-yellow binoculars lifted on top of her head as she spoke with her furious voice.

"Alright alright alright, dare." Kaito replied with a stunned face by her remark.

Miu then rapidly replied when hearing him say "dare".

"I dare you to french-kiss someone here! If you don't.. then you're a fucking scaredy-cat!" The inventor says in an angry voice but also genuinely.

"Quit it with that! I'm no scaredy-cat, see, look!" Kaito snaps back at her as he tugged Shuichi's collar and all of a sudden- he was french-kissing him.

It went for about 7 seconds and Shuichi was panting for air, as well Kaito.

"Woah! Even you french-kissed the shy, emo detective!" She tries hyping him up but was also surprised that he chose a male to french-kiss, but she wasn't complaining though.

Shuichi couldn't even think right now.

All he was blush hardly, couldn't even think at the moment, trying his hardest to not let anyone see him blush.

"Quit blushing, Shuichi!" The inventor woman yells lightly as he turned red, and was embarrassed.

Kokichi then came up with a brilliant idea, and looks over at Shuichi.

"Truth or dare, Shuichi?" The supreme leader kindly asked as Shuichi then glanced back at him.

"Dare..?" The detective awkwardly replied, and then looks down at the cleaned-floor. He was just too embarrassed to look at anybody at this point.

Maki knew what was about to come next, but she was already prepared to brutally kill Kokichi, in somewhat way.

"I dare you to wear a bunny suit!"

"..No." Shuichi replied quickly with a serious voice-tone and coolly replied.

"What? Why?" Kokichi said in grief as his eyes were filled with sadness and frowned at the male bluenette detective.

Now that when everybody heard Kokichi's bunny-suit remark, the were also surprised by why Kokichi has a bunny-suit with him, he was carrying it along.

"That's embarrassing." The bluenette answered honestly and glares at him, and lids his eyes a little bit.

"But,, you never know! Here, why don't you take it?" Kokichi hands over the detective a white bag with a string handle, and there it was: A bunny suit in a bag.

Shuichi sighs of the embarrassment he was gonna do, but still decided to wear it, and walks to the bathroom to change.

```₊˚`🌿`୧ ₊˚╴୨`🌸`୧๑ ₊˚⊹੭♡・,,

When he took the bunny-suit out of the bag, it had a pink bow tied at the center neck; next to the chest.  
It had a dark-black colored of the main suit of the body, and white long elegant gloves, had the black-colored bunny ears with light-pink inside ears, a black thigh-highs, and also a white bunny tail.

'..What the heck..'

He then unbuttons his shirt, and pants, and putted on the suit.

When he finished putting it on, he looked at himself at the big mirror and thinks he doesn't look that bad.

The bluenette walks out of the bathroom- but as he did- Kaito came to the bathroom too.

"Are you done Shu-" 

They were both doing eye-contact. But then, Kaito did a fast movement and closes the bathroom door, and locks it.

He pushes him down against the bathroom cabinet, and began to bite his neck gently, and Shuichi then accidentally slipped out a small moan.

"Hhhh.." the detective was too embarrassed to even look at him in this bunny-suit, it was too humiliating. 

Shuichi made the move to take off the main clothing of the suit, as Kaito then covers the bluenette's mouth and felt his drool, even though he was biting his sensitive neck. 

"P-please.. I.. I want you.." says the investigator whispering so everybody else wouldn't hear them doing this in Miu's bathroom.

"It'll be okay, just stick this vibrator inside of you, and I want you screaming my name. I want everyone to hear you screaming my name, you got that?" The astronaut commanded as the bottom nodded, sympathizing what Kaito was commanding him to do.

As he did, he sticks the vibrator inside of him as Kaito was gonna be the one controlling him. "I.. I want you to control me. P-please.. I-I.." Shuichi begs, he just wishes that Kaito could already just pound into him and scream out his name for everybody to hear. 

"Don't be impatient, I'll give you what you want later." The purplenette replied with a gleam, warm smile to him as Shuichi did what he said to him, and puts back the bunny suit main part.

They both walk out of the bathroom and closed the lights, and saw everybody else still already playing without those two.

"You guys are finally back!" Kiibo says happily as the astronaut and detective sat down to their spot. 

"You look amazing, Shuichi! We should cosplay together sometimes, y'know?" The ultimate cosplayer says with gleeful in her soothing, gentle, soft voice.

"Shut up.." Shuichi mumbles quietly.

"We were gonna continue the game still. Although.. Kokichi, Miu and Maki won't stop arguing with eachother." Rantaro says in his calming voice and looks over at those 3 arguing about to not "touch me". 

So they were slapping eachother, and kept on screaming to not "touch them".

"Oh my god, can you SHUT UP?!" Maki yells lightly at those two.

"I didn't even do anything to you!" Miu argues back and glares at her with her angry expression. 

"How about, you two idiots stop touching me, and I'll stop!" The purplenette snaps back at the assassin that told them to shut up. 

"That's a lie!" Miu yells at him and touched him again as Kokichi does the same.

"Oh my gosh.. I will kill you two if you don't stop this fight." The ultimate assassin says with her serious monotone cold voice, looking at those two seriously with her frightening red-eyes glaring at them. 

"O-okay.. fine.. let Kokichi apologize since he was the one who started it.." The inventor says with her shy voice and looks over at the male supreme leader purplenette. 

"Whatever.." He sighs.

"Doesn't matter who started it, you just need to stop fighting." The assassin said softly. 

Still, Shuichi was trying to hold back his loud moans from the vibrator inside of him, he felt like everyone would just hear him anyways.

"Hey Miu, do you have an extra bed me and Shuichi can go to? He told me he was tired when I was coming to get him. Kaito lies as he asked Miu to ask for an extra bedroom for Shuichi.

"Oh yeah, sure! I don't even use it anyways." The inventor female replied happily as the purplenette and the bluenette follow her behind of her lead of a bed. 

As they arrived there, it didn't look bad. It loooked good for them both.  
"Thanks Miu, you can go now. I'll stay here with Shuichi if he ever needs something." The astronaut said softly and warmly smiles for giving them an extra bed to use, and the inventor girl gives a small smile before she walked away. 

The one who had a galaxy coat of the inside and had a light-purple and dark-purple tint mixed together coat closes the door slowly, and locks it immediately after closing the door all the way. 

Shuichi gets on the bed, feeling the pleasure and the vibrator increase its level- so he right away gave out a moan.

"Ahh! M-mhhhh..!" 

The detective was so impatient still and just wanted to be sexually touched by Kaito.  
Kaito stripped down this clothes, and Shuichi strips his clothes too but wanted to still wear the elegant white long gloves, and the bunny ears. 

The room was dark, but had a little lamp on a small table to make the mood feel more better, and as well red led lights on to make the mood better than before, as he took out the vibrator that was inside of him.

The male bluenette gets pushed against a wall- as Kaito was ready to pound into him. 

J-just please.. enter it inside of me.." Shuichi says embarrassingly and blushes of what's about to happen to him. Kaito did, and went to an almost fast speed by sudden, but also slow simultaneously. 

"A-ahh!! H-hhh..~ Nghh!" He moaned out and drooled down more than before, closing his eyes gently, and as his arms were around Kaito's neck to support them stay still against the wall.

They tried their hardest not to make any loud slaps or moans, especially Shuichi.  
But, these wet slaps were a bit audibly if you're near the room at the hallway.

He then felt his sweetspot getting rubbed, and moans at an ordinary-volume, about to be a loud moan at the end. 

His hole getting rubbed at his sweetspot feels so unbelievable and kept on continuing his adorable moans. 

"Mhhh! K-Kaito! Hah.. ahhh!" 

They then both came and both of them were panting fast, it was a quick round but still had fun at the end. 

"Hah! Fucking knew it!" They both heard Miu's voice and as they panicked. 

But even so, Kaito unlocked the door and as Miu saw his body and Shuichi's.

"So you were fucking him along? Damnit, could've have at least invited me!" Miu says furiously as she sighs of sadness for not being invited. 

"Shuichi's quite loud though, everybody could hear him from the room we were staying in." Miu says happily as her eyes gleam and sparkles up with joy. 

Kaito then shows a small smile as he sighs slowly and speaks. "I gotta admit.. he's pretty loud too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO EXHAUSTED IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TO WRITE THIS DOWN😭😭 oh and i forgot to do kaede's, angie's, and kaito's magic show but i don't even wanna write it down since i'm so tired and exhausted and it's also even 4am 🥲


	7. Handcuffs and a gag ball♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi discovers handcuffs and a gag ball in Kaito's lab mysteriously.
> 
> After he found it, he went to the dining hall to ask why he had that in his lab, but Kaito refutes that it was him that had that. 
> 
> So they try to figure out who did that, and after they found out who it was, everybody was surprised by why they did that.
> 
> But after that big mess, Kokichi didn't care now and used it on the specific person who placed that there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I did another Saiouma/Oumasai one since I had an idea.
> 
> And also this is wallfuck 🥶

"Hey Kaito.. what's this handcuff and gag ball doing in your lab?" The supreme leader purplenette asked and holds up the two specific items up to the thin air, as Kaito looks stunned by what he discovered recently.

"H-hey! You can't enter my lab without my permission! And I don't know how that even got in there, it was probably you who got that gag ball and handcuff from yourself, and try lying to me that you found it in my lab!" Kaito snaps at him and looked furious.

The ultimate Inventor, the ultimate Assassin, the ultimate Maid, the ultimate Anthropologist, the ultimate Detective, the ultimate Pianist and the ultimate Akido-Maser glanced at those two talking to eachother and remained silent, still watching them talk and talk and talk.

"Why do you have that, Kaito?" Maki's cold voice spoken with the small conversation and closed her eyes gently, slowly sipping her hot-coffee slowly, that Kirumi did for her.

Placing her ordinary-hand size right hand that was on the white-plastic hard handle of the white coffee mug to the harden-table.

"I-I have no idea! I wasn't even in my lab yesterday, perhaps you should ask Monokuma about who entered my lab and placed that there!" The furious voice speaks and points his slim-index finger to the assassin with an angry face with a funny face combined together simultaneously.

The assassin next opens her red-glowing eyes now, deeply glaring at the astronaut, trying to warn him about what's about to occur if he talks like that to her again.  
He then got an clue of what she was trying to alert him, so he quickly transitions his angry facial expression to a relieve and relief face to act like that never happened in the first place, rapidly glancing back at the Ultimate Supreme Leader who was still holding up the gag ball and handcuffs, with a straight-face, with his eyes lidded down lowly and looks back at him seriously and glared at him.  
Slowly stopping his slim index finger pointing at Maki.

Maki then prevents her red-eyes from glowing lightly, and then takes another small sip from the hot coffee.

"You're trying to cover up what you did, didn't you Kaito?! A degenerate male like you is secretly a pervert, and lied to us, aren't you?!" The trained Akido-Master woman spoke audibly in the dining hall as she positions herself with her right arm and hand of her sight under her small chin, and her other arm down next to her slim-waist.

Kaito decided to ignore Tenko and was about to leave the dining hall, with his last words yet when he was gonna leave the dining hall.

"I'm gonna go ask Monokuma for now, once when he tells me, I'm gonna stay far away from that darted-person!" Kaito's monotone voice speaks as he then leaves the dining hall, and closes the hard door back to the inside of the big room.

"Miu.. did you place that in his lab?" The pianist blonde asked with a worried expression and glances over to the inventor who then looks back at her with exhausted eyes.

She sighs calmly and closes her eyes, wanting to consider about inventing another thing.

"Well, it wasn't me in surprise. If I did.. I would place it in Kiibo's lab! I wouldn't place that in that idiot's lab!" Miu's voice suddenly changes to an angry one but also wanted to sound genuine.

"If anybody here did do it, would they like to come up and tell us why they peculiarly did that? Please?" The ultimate maid says worriedly and looked around the room of everybody that was in the dining hall, trying to figure out who could done that.

But even after hearing that small-speech Kirumi spoken, nobody didn't tell the concerning truth. 

"Ah, I remember. I did see Gonta, me, Tsumugi, Miu, Kaito himself, Kiibo, Angie and Himiko enter his lab." The male bluenette speaks up as everyone in the dining room looked at him as Maki got up to put the empty coffee mug in the sink for later that Kirumi would clean up, as she went back sitting on her warm-seat and then looked back at the detective with opened red eyes.

"Wow! Kiibo did too? Heh, that robot must be secretly into kinky shit!" The blonde inventor bursts out of tears-laughter.

The anthropologist looked at some of the people who entered Kaito's lab when Shuichi said the people who entered the astronaut's research-lab suspiciously.

"I think it was Tsumugi. That girl is constantly some huge anime fan and reads fanfictions about boys, and had the idea to put the gag-ball and handcuff there." Korekiyo says with a low voice as everybody else looked at him by his guess remark.

He wasn't wrong although, but it's not confirmed that she did that yet.

They heard the hard-door slam open, and saw Kaito sweating a little bit and was panting fast for unknown explanations.  
There was the rest of the other students who wasn't in the dining hall came back behind Kaito.

"Woah Kaito.. what happened?" Kaede asked worriedly and gets up from her seat, worried about him and grabs his warm hand along next to her chair.

It took a few split seconds for Kaito to explain, as everybody else sat on some available seats or stood up from the cleaned-floor.  
Kokichi then puts down the two specific items down next to his slim waist, and observed the room for a bit, and then looks back at everybody.  
"Monokuma.. Monokuma won't tell me! And I also dragged everybody else along that wasn't here to speak up of who done that!" He pants slowly with stunned eyes, perhaps from the tiredness of walking around too much.

"I'm telling you it's not me, I don't even know what that is, and I never even went inside his research-lab!" The robot complains and puts both of his slim arms next to his cold-ears and closes his eyes hardly.

"Nyahahaha! Atua says that it was Tenko! Is it true, Tenko?" Angie says with her darken eyes, pointing her index finger at the Akido-Master.

"Wh-what?! I would never go to a degenerate male's lab!" Tenko replied to the ultimate artist with a stunned face by her sudden remark of what Atua told Angie.

By some point, the person who did it wanted to remain silent and hope nobody finds out the truth.

"Kokichi can detect lies, isn't that right? So why not everybody try saying that they didn't do it, and that Kokichi can find out who actually done it! Isn't that a wonderful idea? Atua also says it was perhaps Shuichi, that boy is constantly quiet and could also have possibly done it." Her cold and dark voice spoke, making some of the ultimate's tremble of fear of what Angie said, especially the one who done it.

"H-huh?! Me? I-I wouldn't do that.." He blushed of the sudden remark she said, as the assassin said something before it would turn to be another stupid mess.

"Look, we just need somebody to admit it they did i-"

"I already know who did it." Kokichi cuts off Maki with mischievous purple eyes, everyone stunned by how he figured out who did it.

"Was it Tenko, or Shuichi?" Angie speaks gleefully as everybody looked at the evil supreme leader.

"You got it! It was Shuichi!" He happily answered and squints his eyes gently with a warm smile.

Everybody rapidly glances at the quiet detective, seeing him panic with fear.

"U-umm.. no... you got it wrong, Kokichi. I-I didn't do it.. and I'm not lying!" The detective panics and was really embarrassed by the point by now, he was even sweating a little bit by how he figured it out so quickly.

"That's a lie. Like I said, I can know whenever people are lying because I'm a liar myself. You definitely did it, just by the anxious voice you're speaking in is quite suspicious." He says as he paced his fast steps to the bluenette who quickly went to a blushing mess.

"Did you really.. do that?" Maki's stunned voice speaks by the complete shock with her red-eyes wide up.

"I-I..!"

Those are the only words Shuichi could say.  
He was too anxious, nervous, shy, panicking, embarrassed, and wanting to leave already.

Kokichi then softly whispered to the bluenette detective something that would embarrass him more, which did and gave him exactly the reaction he wanted.

"Don't worry, if you want, I can always put this gag-ball on you and handcuffs." 

"Wh-what?!" He yelled out lightly as he then blushed more at this point, everybody else was just so confused now.

"But hey uh, Shuichi if you really did do it, why'd you place it in my lab?" Kaito asked nervously as Kaede looks down at the floor as her mind was just filled with other unknown thoughts.

"I-I didn't do it.. I already told you.." Shuichi lies again and covers his face with his hands, too embarrassed to look at anybody right now.

"Wait, Shuichi, come to my lab real quick! I wanna talk to you about something!" 

He felt his hand touching his as they both got out of the room and headed straight to Kokichi's lab.

Shuichi felt quite relieved of getting out of the dining hall, but also felt afraid of what Kokichi was gonna do.

Once they finally arrived at his lab, the purplenette closed the door, while Shuichi was panicking so much in the inside.

"Now tell me, why did you place these in Kaito's lab? Huh? Answer me." His husky voice spoke near Shuichi's ear lowly, which turned on him a little bit by the sound of his voice.

Shuichi didn't even know what to say at this point, all he wanted to was that this would never occur.

Now by Kokichi's comment, he thought about it.  
He didn't even knew why he did that too, he just placed it there for mysterious reasons unknown without a specific explanation that he did.

"I-I don't why myself.." He lowly answered and averts his yellow eyes to the left, afraid of what Kokichi was doing to him right now.

"But please Kokichi, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple-"

"Don't you think you talk too much? Or do you need the gag-ball on you so you would shut up?" The purplenette holds up the gag ball to his sight, as Shuichi then looks at the supreme leader now, with fear filled in his eyes, but he loved the fear that was filled up with his eyes.

"But please I.. please- I want you-"

Kokcihi then rapidly placed the gag ball on Shuichi's mouth, as he tried speaking through the gag ball, but his words were hummed unknowingly by the gag ball.

"Mmhmmhhh!" (I actually sounded out "Kokichi" while humming it in actuality and that's how it sounds like if you're confused by what's he saying.)

"Don't make any sounds left or else something bad would happen, okay?" He then puts on the silver handcuffs on Shuichi's both hands behind his back.

Before he knew it, Shuichi accidentally made a noise again because of how much his body was tingling and turned on by the small shaky pleasure.

"Mhhh..!" (I hummed "ah" 🥲-)

Shuichi then noticed what he did, so he rapidly tried acting like he didn't do that, but.. Kokichi then quickly went near his ear and whispered something.

"Did you actually.. secretly want this from me?" He asked as he pulls down the gag ball to let Shuichi speak, already seeing the small drool dripping down.

Shuichi's golden eyes widen when he heard him say that, his face shocked and didn't even know how to respond.

"W-what..?" He responded softly with his eyes still widen as he looked at him with confusion.

Not getting what's he saying, filled up confusion, nervous, and had a bad feeling.  
For some reason, he felt like he was impatient and just wanted the "main event" to happen right now, and felt like Kokichi was speaking nonsense and not actually getting what he's saying to him. He didn't even know how to explain it since it was all so confusing to him, Shuichi didn't even understand his specific words darted at him.

His body was trembling, his hands, his legs, his arms, just everything. All he felt was nervousness and trembles just all over his body, he wished he could just tell himself why he felt this way since he've never felt this way before.

And also, the bluenette felt so anxious but loved the feeling of the fear, he loved being talked to like this and wanted to be dominated.  
This feeling of fear.. made him feel so much better and comfortable, feeling the strong feeling of submissive and loving to be dominated.

"You want the "main event" to happen right now, isn't that right?" Kokichi says with a teasing voice and paced back with three steps as he positioned himself with his arms folded together with a teasing smile.

"Ah!" He says in shock by how he figured out what he was thinking about in his mind.

"Guess I was right! It was so obvious what you were thinking. But if you do want it right now, then I guess I can do that for you." The supreme leader who had an "evil secret organization" with 10k members, spoke with a gleeful-optimistic voice.

'God.. now that he said that.. I feel really nervous..'

Kokichi unbuttons Shuichi's clothes and his pants as he undid his belt, and discarded the boxers he was wearing.  
Well, since Kokichi couldn't really strip off Shuichi's shirt because of the handcuffs, the handcuff had both of Shuichi's hands together of the handcuff so Kokichi couldn't completely take off his clothes, but at least he could see his front body.

Kokichi then felt also impatient, so he rapidly undid his belt and strokes Shuichi's erection that was hard, gently.

"I-!" his voice trembles by the sudden movement and tried holding back his moans that wanted to escape out.

Getting impatient again, he rapidly inserts his erection inside of Shuichi, as he moaned loudly.

"Ahhhh-!" A loud moan escaped out as he was worried about if anybody heard him besides Kokichi and himself.

"You actually want me to go rough on you, don't you? You just want to become my little fucking slut and moan for me.. wanting to scream my name, don't you, huh?"  
The ultimate supreme leader speaks in a husky voice as he paces his pace, making low moans and low gasps to himself.

"Nghh.. ahHH! K-Kokichi! I- nhhh!" The detective tries speaking but all he did was just moan of pleasure he was receiving as he kept on trying to break-free from the silver handcuffs.  
But eventually, he couldn't.

"P-please! Please g-go fastER!" His volume of moanings increased and was playing fast, letting out little whines too as Kokichi did what he was told, to go faster on the bluenette.

All he could think right now was the pleasure he was feeling, already loving how much he's being dominated by Kokichi.

Kokichi's ultimate lab was just now filled with Shuichi's loud moans as if everybody could hear him, but he didn't even care anyways. He just wanted to make everyone see that he was a moaning mess.  
But if they actually did hear him moaning audibly, they would probably stay far away and prevent themselves from interacting from those two, and consider them as "dangerous people" that they should stay far away from.

"Aaaahhh! Hhhh..! H-Haahh!" Shuichi moans audibly once again and heard someone knocking to Kokichi's lab.

"Kokichi? Shuichi? Are you guys in there?" They heard a familiar voice, which that tender voice belonged to Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer.

"Yeah! But we're just playing games together! It's alright, you don't have to worry about us!" Says the supreme leader replied back as he was still pounding into Shuichi, who was trying to stay silent and not make any noises escape.

"Oh, alright then. I'll get going for now." She spoke in a soft voice and then walks away for now.

Right after Shuichi heard her leave completely, he let out a loud scream.

"F-fuck!" 

He was now rolling his eyes back and was still panting fast, just now a complete moaning mess by now.

And then a few split four seconds, he came- but even if did came already, Kokichi still wanted to pound into Shuichi.

Kokichi was letting out some small moans from the pleasure he was in the detective.  
Then so, Kokichi stopped and now was panting hastily too.

"You're so loud! I bet everybody could hear you, and that's perhaps why Tsumugi came here to check up on us!" Kokichi's cheerful voice spoke with a gleeful-shiny smile on his optimistic facial expression.

"Shut up.. now remove the handcuffs and gag ball.." Shuichi replied back and then Kokichi removed the gag ball and handcuff.  
After he did that, they both put on their clothes as they went to Kokichi's dorm to cuddle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not doing any chapters for a few days


	8. Moans♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you try making Shuichi moan, but he keeps on trying to not let out a moan- so you keep on pleasuring him until you hear his moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, and everytime there's a smut chapter, there will always be consent. 
> 
> And, my discord friend requested this, so BE PROUD THAT I DID IT, BESTFRIEND. 😔

You were walking down by Shuichi's lab- seeing his door almost closed but could see some things and himself inside of the detective's lab.

You were quite curious to see what Shuichi was doing, so you go back by the door, and opening it- seeing Shuichi masturbating, his mouth covered by his hand- desperately trying to not slip out moans as he was masturbating himself.

"Uhm.. Shuichi?" You asked audibly to the detective's research-lab, finding him in a big panic when he heard your soft voice spoke out-loud, he seemed in a hurry to cover his erection by his black with gray-stripes following down the line, pants.

To be honest, you were also surprised that he was masturbating. You never thought that he would do something.. like this, but eventually, you figured it out.

"O-oh.. uhm.. h-hey Y/N.." You hear the bluenette's panicking voice, but also desperately trying to make his voice sound like nothing happened.

You walked over to him and closed the door behind you so nobody can see what was about to happen, as you hold his small chin up to look at your serious eyes.  
That made him panic even more.  
He felt his heart pacing hastily, his body trembling, and his thoughts darting everywhere, and doesn't even know how to think right now.

"What were you doing?" You asked coldly to the bluenette detective, noticing that his body was trembling so much, do you then just decided to make him feel comfortable.

"I-I.. I wasn't doing anything.." He answered with a shaky voice, darting his eyes down to the ground so he wouldn't do eye-contact with you. Since it would make him feel flustered and really shy.

Shuichi felt your soft hand stop holding his chin, and leaves his chin down. You then discard his pants, seeing that he was hard.

"U-um!" Shuichi panics when you saw that he was hard, rapidly glancing away so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Want me to do it with you?" He heard your cold voice audibly speaking with still the serious eyes you gave him. But.. he did want to do with you, he wanted to feel pleasure.  
So, Shuichi nods gently as a reply to your question.

After you saw his head was nodding, you asked another question.

"..Do you have lube? Or do you wanna do it without lube?" You asked with a warm voice, tilting your head to the left side.

..You waited for an answer.

"No lube.." His low voice spoke and stops his head from looking the other way from you.  
Your eyes widened up a little bit by the reply and stopped tilting your head, as you sat down on the ground, placing one slim-finger inside of him- earning no sounds from the bluenette.  
You thought that spot felt like nothing, so you aimed for another random spot that could make him feel desperately good.

Then again, as you aimed for another spot, you look up at the detective and saw his golden eyes widened up, but heard nothing from the detective.

It was quite frustrating for you since you wanted to hear his sweet moans, so you placed in two slim fingers inside of his hole for now- noticing it's also wet by now.

You began to rub his walls gently, seeing his head was thrown back, seeing small drools dripping down.  
As you got a sign to him, you rubbed faster to the walls. You heard him gasp lowly and covering his mouth, but.. damnit.. all you wanted to hear was his moans.

You then insert three fingers now, one rubbing his wall, the other one rubbing his wall, as the middle one was rubbing the center of his wet-hole.

The bluenette was now slipping out fast pantings, but it wasn't enough. So you decided to blowjob him while you finger him, finally making him moan.

"Mnnn! Uh..-!" Shuichi moaned with a trembling voice, his moans was really adorable and amazing to hear like music playing to your ears, just hearing his cute moans.

You increased the speed of your rubbing to his hole and sucking him off, making him slip out loud moanings now.  
He felt your slim fingers rubbing fast and kept on rubbing on his sweet spots, feeling your hot tongue swirling around his tip- and his erection feeling good.

"Ahhh! Nghhh.. nhhh!" He moaned out, focusing on the pleasure he was receiving.  
You could feel him about to reach his climax- but you wanted to beg.  
So you then stop the rubbings and stop sucking him off as you look at him, leaving him unhappy and stunned by why you stopped pleasuring him.

"I'm not gonna let you cum unless you beg." You huskily whispered in his ear, feeling small pleasure to your husky voice.

"Wh-what..? Beg..?" The detective timidly asked and looks at you with desperate golden eyes.  
You nod slowly for his answer, making him feel humiliated.

"Come onnn, I know you want to cum. If you don't beg, then I guess I won't let you cum." You teased him and smiled teasingly to him.

You were accurate that he did want to cum, but he was too embarrassed to even beg to cum to you.

"P-please.. please let me cum.." His words stuttered and was nervously replying to you, Shuichi couldn't even believe the words he was saying, but did it so he could earn cumming by you.

You did what you did, sucking him off again and rubbing faster and harder with your slim fingers, making him moan loudly in surprise.

"A-ahhh! Haaah.. mhhhnn!" He suddenly moaned as he again felt his climax reaching again, you then sucked him faster.

You then felt his cum shooting inside of your mouth, and his hole cumming, slowly pulling out your fingers that was inside of him as you stop sucking him off, seeing him pant.

"We could do this another time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA IM SO SORRY THAT ITS SHORT


	9. A meet up discussion♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi go to meet up with Kyoko, Makoto, Kotoko, Monaca, Chiaki, Hajime and Nagito to discuss something important to prepare. But, as they were gonna meet up, Kaede gave Shuichi a vibrator inside of him, which kept him on begging to get fucked by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to also give me requests! ^^

Today was the day where Kaede and Shuichi meet up with Monaca, Kotoko, Hajime, Kyoko, Makoto, Nagito and Chiaki. They were gonna discuss about what Kyoko and Kotoko wanted to say, but they said it'll be a "surprise" when they come and the others.

Kaede and Shuichi was just getting ready to go leave and meet up with the others by the short-split moment, placing on their shoes.

"Hey, Shuichi? May I ask you something?" The blonde pianist spoke in her soft voice, averting her lovely pink eyes to the bluenette detective who then glanced up to the girl who was tying her shoes with the two strings.

Shuichi looks at her for awhile, and then averts his stare to the left sight before he would reply with a particular answer to the pianist.

After Kaede was finished tying her shoes, she then still waited for a reply from the detective, who looked flustered for some kind unknown reason.

"Y-yeah? What is it you need, Kaede?" He replied in a low speaking tone as he finally glances back up to the Ultimate Pianist and found her kind smile she constantly wore everyday.

"Do you.. want a vibrator inside of you?" She asked in a husky voice with a serious facial expression- showing that she wasn't kidding, or even joking around of what she said to Shuichi.

Shuichi was quite surprised by Kaede's remark- rapidly turning to a bright shade of red of blushes, too embarrassed to even say anything at this point for now.

...Still, still waiting for his reply. Still waiting to hear his words.

"..Mhm.." He replied with a timid tone of his as Shuichi rapidly shuts his eyes tightly of embarrassment.  
Kaede was fortunate that she got the reply she wanted, quickly pulling out three vibrators she had with her.

"Well, I want you to put these inside of you, yourself!" The blonde female replied with a gleeful voice and handed him over the three vibrators she had that was hidden inside her white vest.

"Wh-what..?" The detective said in a surprised voice, now catching on what she meant by that.

He then grabs the vibrators from her hand, finding the pianist rapidly turning away from the bluenette so she wouldn't cause embarrassment to him. He then pulls his pants down- as well boxers, and then next- he places the three vibrators inside of his hole.

As well, he places his boxers and pants back up and Kaede turned around, looking optimistic like she usually is.

"Alright! Let's go now!" Her hopeful voice spoke and grabs along Shuichi's soft hand and then walks out of the two-story house and locks it with their front-door key to the front-door.  
___________________________________________

They were now walking besides eachother and still held hands together, Shuichi felt pleasure already filling up his entire body- forcing himself to not embarrass himself and let other people know what's happening to the bluenette who was walking peculiarly.

"A-ah.. K-Kae..de.." The bluenette tries speaking as he was walking so strangely publicly now, seeing some people glancing at the detective weirdly of by the way he was walking with the blonde who was next to him. It was way to embarrassing to do, way to embarrassing if someone figures out. Nothing more less than arousal, an arousal feeling that you'll be begging to be fucked by your significant other. It.. it was just so much arousal in his heart, a sexual pleasure meeting up with the arousal feeling and torturing you in the inside of wanting to be dominated. It was really.. so difficult to breathe by now, slowly indicating of being dominated so well.

Just.. the feeling of sexual pleasure and the arousal feeling deep inside of you. Filling you with _lust._

Even Shuichi's moans were quite turning Kaede on, preventing on trying to fuck him because they were in public.   
She also had that arousal strong feeling of what Shuichi was exactly feeling, _too much,_ Kaede thought.

"P-please.. I-I want.. you.." Shuichi tried not letting out moans as he whispered to her ear again and letting out small whines to the girl, showing how much he wanted her.

"I know.. I want you too. But, we'll have to wait. Kaede answered with a grief voice, showing that she also wanted him. But, she wanted to tease him for awhile. 

Just him moaning to Kaede's ear even turned her on more, feeling too excited to touch him- but she knows that she can't do that _yet._

The blonde pianist then increased the speed level of the vibrator- causing the detective to slip out a soft moan. But even so, the detective still just wanted to be touched already. Panting, just acting so strangely before.

They were almost there to meet up with the others- but Shuichi was already still too needy.

He then saw Kaede pull out her pink-phone case as she went to text Kyoko to notify her something.

_Kaede Akamatsu; Hey Kyoko, me and Shuichi are gonna come a bit more late since there's something important we gotta do. I wondered if that was okay with you and the others, is it alright with you?"  
_

_Kyoko Kirigiri; Yeah sure, we'll still be waiting when you two arrive here sooner. We're just waiting for you, Shuichi, and Chiaki. Nagito, Hajime, Kotoko, Monaca and Makoto are playing games while we wait for you guys to arrive and the others. So take your time, we'll be waiting here._

_Kaede Akamatsu; Alright, thanks for letting me know!_

After Kaede was finished texting Kyoko, she noticed that Shuichi was whining quietly beside her shoulders.

"P-please.. fuck me.. I cant.. wait.. any long..er.." He begged to her ear, already rapidly arousing her vulva. Just by hearing him beg for her to fuck him and just being so needy for her affectionate.

They both found a private spot they could fuck- which was a public bathroom.   
As Shuichi got all excited and rapidly tried going to the public bathroom since he just wanted to be pleasured already.

She does the same thing, and locks the door so nobody could walk in on them pleasuring eachother.

They both quickly took off their clothes as the bluenette turned around- facing the wall by now.

Kaede got out the strap-on, and wrapped the strap-on object around her waist and got behind Shuichi.   
She even thought it would be more fun if she pleases him with the strap-on and the vibrator.

Just as she entered in his wet-hole, Shuichi let's out a "hhhh" surprisedly moan when the Ultimate Pianist entered his hole.

She pushes deeper- hearing Shuichi whimper of how deep she was inside of him already- just by now for the time.

"K-Kaede! F-faster..!~" He rapidly slips an almost loud moan from the pleasure that was touching his walls and center.

She then complied what Shuichi commanded her to do- and speeds up her hips, turning on the vibrator to the highest level she could do exactly to even pleasure the timidboy even more.

"A-ahhhh! Mmmmhh..~! N-nghh! O-oh! Uhnghh..!" Shuichi moans out with the pleasure he was getting from her.

He felt the wet rubbing, and the trembling sexual feeling. It made Shuichi felt so fortunate, just by getting pleasured so well by Kaede. He just felt so lucky, viewing that he was the _Ultimate Lucky Student._

Considering what he was saying to himself in his head- he felt like it wasn't false. Just real facts, non-fictional facts he was telling himself. But, he didn't knew what was coming back to him-

"Hah!-" A breathy moan escapes audibly to the nearest area it was surrounding the public bathroom.   
A the pianist had hit his prostate, pushing back and fourth to the same spot, increasing moans and whimpers.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! ..Nnnnh..! Haaahhh!" The bluenette slips a loud moan from his drooling mouth, as his eyes were filled with lust and a submissive feeling deeply inside his eyes- rapidly rolling his eyes back.

Not a few minutes sooner, Kaede came inside of her significant other and still kept on gaining her hips faster to the boy, now moaning audibly that he doesn't even care about being caught by the chance.

"I- hhhaahh! K-Kaede!"   
  


Kaede lets out some small moans and some small gasps of being inside of him, still rubbing the inside walls of him. Her warm hand rapidly went near his nipples-location, playing with them and rubbing him over and over again. 

She even moved her head to his hot neck, licking and biting him harshly as she could to pleasure him. She knew he didn't want this pleasure to _stop._

After a while, Kaede stopped as Shuichi was panting hastily by the pleasure and was sweating, while Kaede quickly took off the strap-on object that was around her waist and they both place their warm-clothes back on to themselves- acting as if nothing had even happened.

Shuichi even took off the vibrator and handed it to Kaede so she could hide it back inside her white-vest that reached her arms, stomach, top, and shoulders. 

  
As they got out the public restroom, Kaede looks around the area. To the left, right, and the center.

She made it clear that it was okay to go out and nobody caught them, _yet._

Kaede decided to notify Kyoko that they were now arriving close-by. She pulls her pink-phone case back on, and went straight ahead to message the light-purplenette female detective.

_Kaede Akamatsu; Alright, me and Shuichi are gonna go arrive now. Are you guys still waiting for Chiaki?  
_

_Kyoko Kirigiri; Chiaki is still playing on her game-controller, and that Kotoko gave Makoto, Nagito and Hajime some peeled-chestnuts._

_Kaede Akamatsu; Ah, I see. We'll get going now!_

_Kyoko Kirigiri; Once again, take your time._

The blonde pulls her phone to her skirt-pocket and continued to walk along to meet up with them with the detective.  
  


As they finally arrived to meet Makoto, Kotoko, Kyoko, Nagito, Hajime, Monaca and Chiaki. Chiaki was playing in her controller trying to win a victory over the game, Monaca chasing Kotoko as they both laugh, Nagito chasing Hajime around the sakura blossom tree as the sakura petals falling down on them with Kotoko and Monaca. Kyoko was helping Makoto with some detective works and Makoto chased Kotoko too so it would be also fun.   
  


They were having fun together.

"Ah! They finally arrived!" Kotoko speaks with her sweet voice and glances over to them with her index finger pointing at those two so the others would notice them also like she did.

Kyoko shows a small smile and walks over to them, speaking in a low-serious voice.

"Hope you two were also having fun."


	10. Master♡♪→

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Shuichi got paired together as partners for an science assignment, which meant they intend to work hard in order to pass. Well, what if Kaede catches up with his lustful side by accidentally pleasuring him without noticing? 
> 
> (Pregame Version)

It was today in Science class where Kaede and Shuichi had to be paired together, which kinda made Shuichi excited while on the other hand.. Kaede wasn't very excited about it. She didn't really well show any emotions when she heard that she was paired with Shuichi, just wanting the assignment to finish right away.

Not to mention, everybody always viewed Shuichi as a "Huge Danganronpa Fan", because of how much he always talks about Danganronpa- even mentioning his favorite characters. It really annoyed other people because they didn't know what Danganronpa was. And even some people called him that because he would mention it to almost everybody and keep talking about it. It was just like he always talked about it everytime.

  
And about Kaede, everybody viewed her as a "creepy person" because of how much she doesn't speak or associate with other human beings. She wouldn't even bother talking or interacting with other people no matter what, people would also title Kaede as "Werid freak". 

  
"..Are you done talking about Danganronpa?" Kaede asked the boy who was babbling about it and felt tired of him saying all of that when they should be concentrating on the important assignment. She clearly wasn't in the mood to hear him or even be with him at this time, she was exhausted already with this.

"But.. what about.. Danganronpa? We can keep talking about it and do the assignment later." Shuichi replied with a small low voice to Kaede, noticing her eyes were tired.   
  


Of course, he was gonna keep talking about Danganronpa like he constantly does. He even began to annoy Kaede of this, now knowing how annoying of this conversation is and himself. But even if she thought of that, she would still try to communicate with him so he would shut his mouth for once.   
  


"Do we really have the time to talk about Danganronpa? We might not finish this assignment, it's due tomorrow." The quiet woman replied with a bit of angry voice and grabbed his collar which made him let out a small gasp and look at the boy's eyes with anger, burning flames in her eyes.

"S-sorry.." He meekly apologized as the woman stops holding his collar and got back on the assignment they had to do.

..It went awkward for awhile, just the silent room being really quiet and working on the assignment.  
  


Without noticing, Kaede placed her hand to Shuichi's erection which made him slip out a quiet reaction and a low "ah" moan from his mouth.

Kaede's hand was also pressing down his erection pretty hard to not make her fall down, still writing on the assignment with her left hand. And there Shuichi was, just trying to not moan or else he would just embarrass himself in front of Kaede.

  
It hurts, but also felt pleasure for him. Just the thought of Kaede touching him was out of hand and made him drool crazy.

..That's it. He couldn't hold it in any longer by now.

"H-haah.." The bluenette slips out a small moan but also was audibly to hear in the same room as him. The woman quickly noticed what noise he was making and looked at what she was pressing down, rapidly stops pressing down there and looked back at the bluenette with surprises eyes.

"Wh..what the hell.." Kaede says out loud with an concerned voice to him, embarrassing himself already of how she heard him quietly moaning from what movement she did.   
She was too surprised, perhaps thinking he was weirder than her.

As she did again, she grabbed his collar again and looked at him with sharp eyes and with seriousness which made him feel frightened.

"You want to be used by me?" She asked with sharp eyes, causing Shuichi to blush. He felt like he couldn't even say anything.

"Pl-please.. I wanna be used by you.." He stuttered out for a reply to Kaede and could see her smirk, even though Kaede and Shuichi may not be a good combination to be a friends or be lovers, _maybe._

She made the first movement and began kissing his neck, it was the most sensitive spot of Shuichi. His neck was really sensitive, it would be easier to find his sensitive spot.

Thus, he slipped out an almost audible moan.

"Ah! Hnn.." The bluenette embarrassingly moaned from the sweet kisses from Kaede, covering his mouth to not embarrass himself more. Probably thinking Kaede think he's a weirdo.

"..Just call me master for now."   
  


What Kaede said made him more surprised, calling her master would be embarrassing.. but it really turned the both of them on justly.

The blonde woman was finished with starting the small part, and wanted to begin the main event already. Already knowing Shuichi was excited and impatient already.  
  


She got up and went to her bag to grab something, revealing a strap on.

  
"Uh!" Shuichi let out a quick reaction from the strap on she had with widen eyes, didn't expect Kaede to have a strap on inside her bag.

Kaede took off her medium length navy blue with a bit of light blue skirt off, and placed the strap on around her waist as Shuichi got the signal to also take off his clothes.

He was too humiliated to strip though.. But he had to do it, he does know he wanted it.

So he strips as he pushed himself against the wall and moved his bottom in front of Kaede's vulva, where she could insert the strap on inside of him.

"Just so you know, I will be rough with you."

And there she go, she inserts the strap on inside Shuichi's hole, and moaned quietly from her entering him.

She slowly moves the strap on, rubbing the bottom of his hole. The sexual feeling was exciting him a lot, wanting to feel more of this.

Before he knew it, the speed increased and left him became a moaning mess.

"A-ahh! M-Master..! Uahh, ehhnn! Mastermastermastermaster-" He loudly moaned from the pleasure, meekly moaning too.

God, he never felt this strong lust feeling in his life, ever. But now, he now know how it felt, a strong feeling that excites him.   
  


Once again, the speed increases.

"M..Mast..Master!~ Hhhhh, hah! Ah! Mhhh!" The bluenette moaned from Kaede's strap on speeding up her hips, it was like an never ending feeling. But he knew it would have to end soon, but he still didn't want it to end just yet.

Only thinking about him getting fucked by Kaede was the only thing he could think of, nothing more. Just forgetting everything other than just Kaede pleasuring his body and making him a moaning mess.   
  


"Ahhn.. oh! Ahahhh.. nhh.."   
  


The pleasure wouldn't stop yet, it was too much. However, that's how he liked it as. If it was too much pleasure, then that's exactly how he wants it to be. To be fully dominated and become their moaning mess.   
  


Not only that, Kaede then had the idea to pull his hair to see how he looked like being pleasured.

When she pulled his hair, his eyes was closed, his mouth a bit opened and drooling.

..Kaede had to admit, it was kinda, hot to see. Just seeing the bottom's facial expression while pleasuring them is hot, knowing you're exactly doing the right thing to make them scream for you.

"Mnn! Uhhh, hhaaahh..~" The bluenette screamed out, almost feeling like some people could hear him from a mile away of how loud he was right now.

And, Kaede felt the strap on being splattered with something- knowing it was that Shuichi orgasmed.

The blonde steps back to get the strap on out of the hole, and could hear him moaning and panting too.

And so, Kaede learned something new.

He's a slutty bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short! I really wanted to upload an new chapter!


	11. Requests and Notes

This is where you'll be requesting for now on since I don't want some of my chapters filled with requests, so this is where you'll be requesting for now on. And also, I will guarantee you the permission to share some of my works on some other sites, bottom Shuichi Saihara smut book/book or anything related to that case.

If you have any ideas or requests you would like me to do, I'll do it. Like I said before, just no rape, sexual assault, piss kinks or some disgusting stuff related to that matter.


	12. Who Can Pleasure Shuichi The Most?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ___________♡______________
> 
> Kaito and Kokichi are arguing about who can pleasure Shuichi the most, but.. what happens if they both decide to pleasure him together?  
> ___________♡______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by @blop!

..They couldn't stop arguing about this topic. It was kinda.. tiring to hear over and over again in your mind. They were constantly complaining, saying they're the correct one, everything was just a mess. It would happen often, often that it happens like every hour or something. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm the better one who can pleasure Shuichi more than you!" Kaito says in an angry voice to the navy purplenette man who was covered with anger all over his face, rolling his eyes from Kaito's remark.

"Yeah yeah, say whatever you want. I can prove you I'm the better one, Kaito!" Kokichi snapped back with furious eyes but with also intensely burning eyes of anger too, mixed up together.   
  


It felt like it's been going on for hours even though it only happened for about a short amount of time, realizing it's not a full hour of this argument they were doing of their actions and words.

Sincerely, this argument only occurred because Kokichi was the one who started it. All because of his typical-usual himself, saying that he could make Shuichi moan his name in anytime he wanted to and pleasure him the most more than Kaito, then that's just where it began.

"Nope! That's where you're wrong, I can also show you proof I can be better than you!" The angry astronaut spoke back to the other navy purplenette's specific reply of his own words, hearing the door creak open out of nowhere- revealing Shuichi.

"What's happening?" He asked with a soft low voice as he looks at the two boys who were in complete silence, looking back at him with a blank stare of his surprise.

"Shuichi! Who do you think pleasures you the most?" Kaito says in a hurried voice as he rushes over to the detective who was really confused of what he was talking about.

..All the bluenette did was remained dead quiet. No answer, no breathing, no moving, still trying to consider his thoughts again.

"Why are you guys still going on about this?" Shuichi asked with a worried voice and showed a small genuine smile, noticing Kokichi looked like he had an idea of something as he walked over to Kaito to say something.

He was whispering something to him quietly to his ear, slowly nodding his head back for Kokichi's answer. Kaito also whispered something back to him, and as Kokichi also nodded his head back.

  
Kokichi walked up to Shuichi and made him feel nervous about this- aswell a sincere feeling of excitement in his body. He felt afraid, but also _excitement_ for some reason he couldn't seem to discover his own. Maybe he's just getting excited of what what is about to happen? Or, maybe he's excited to feel the sweet pleasure he was gonna feel? None of this will be answered and confirmed, _soon._

Kaito seen to grab something from the drawer first and foremost an item, as Kokichi went near his ear and whispered 8 words to him- that the detective will never forget.

"You want to be a mess, don't you?" 

Shuichi replied with a small gasp and stared at his purple eyes that looked like he was planning to do something secretly to him and with Kaito. The two of them scheming secretly for the boy to make him feel nervous, was that on purpose? Just to make him feel excitement in his heart?

Shuichi felt his pants being pulled down in surprise, rapidly making his golden eyes widen a bit bigger from the sensation. He also noticed that he could feel him smirking for no reason.. making him feel even more afraid and embarrassed from thinking about that.

He felt his erection being rubbed and being touched by the soft hand, going up and down. Slowly letting out slow pants and small whines.

Out of surprise, he heard them both discarding their clothes, feeling his heart pound a bit faster than before. Slowly getting his mind mixed together.

"Eh-mnn.." He hastily slipped out from his drooling mouth in a hurry from the touch, now feeling his sensitive spot being bit and licked. His _sensitive neck._

"Ha-hhh!" Shuichi moans out to the room accidentally out loud and creating a great start, feeling his erection increasing the speed of stroking his member.

..His nipples were being played right now, his soft hands rubbing it.

In a surprise, he was thrown to the bed and felt turned on a lot, feeling tinglings down on his body. Quickly making that "spot" feel good.

As so, Kokichi slowly placed some lube on his hole, making sure he doesn't hurt Shuichi when penetrating him, or precisely.. _double penetrate._

"Tell us if you're ever ready for us to move." He hears Kaito's soothing voice speak, aiming his cock in his hole as Kokichi also slides his cock inside of him.

The warm touch rapidly being inside of Shuichi made him more afraid. Wondering why this went on quickly.

Gosh, he was always ready for this part.

"..Just move already."   
  


Then so, his desire was complied by the both of the dominated men's. Going slow on him;; hearing the shy detective quietly moaning to himself.

  
Even if he did that, Kokichi got a bit angry at him for not hearing his moans, so he increased his speed a little bit to test if he'll let out moans to hear for his ears. Wanting to hear it all day and nothing else.

"Hhh!" Shuichi moans out in surprise by the speed of Kokichi's- focusing on the rubbings and the pleasure, super nervous about this.   
And by the idea of how Kokichi sped up, Kaito wanted to speed up now too. So he exactly did that, but a little bit more faster.

"Hah! Ah! Ehhnnn..!" He slips out from the sweet sexual pleasure filling himself up and was crying by now. He was too focused on it, too much. Next thing he didn't know what was coming next, his neck was being licked as well. Moaning out more and moaning out the men's name.

It was just where the point it was too much for him already, but at some point.. he wanted more. More sexual pleasure and sexual desires, wanting it to occur. But that may lead to begging, which he certainly didn't like to do. ..He never know what might come after him.

Now he doesn't even care, even though he might not get over it.

"P-please.. faster.." Shuichi begs for them both to go faster on him, already wanting to die of embarrassment he created.   
  


Thinking of nothing else other than this moment, he felt like this was the only thing he could be doing everyday with them. It really effected his thoughts about it, desiring more and more and more and more.

They both speeded up their hips and hitting Shuichi's prostate- who made a loud moan and moaning to himself, desiring again. Letting out loud screams and crying's, rapidly becoming a moaning mess.

"Nhh! Ahhhh! G-ghhhh.. uhnn-!" He moaned without himself doing it himself, like his mouth was automatically doing it for him. Already now muffling his moans with his hand to his mouth.

Kaito and Kokichi were giving out little quiet groans as well being inside of Shuichi and tried their hardest to reach their climax.

Babbling from his audible moans, he finally reaches his climax and closes his eyes tightly, holding his breath and whimpers quietly.

The "evil" supreme leader and trainee astronaut removes their cocks which was inside of Shuichi, Shuichi could sense like a feeling.. that they both still wanted to do more. Like round two.

..Round _two._


	13. The Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Kaede found a new 'friend' of hers, and tries spending halloween with them. But.. something seems off about her friend. What could that be..? And what will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by Mike Inel "Missing Halloween" video.
> 
> And this has abuse mentioning, so if you don't want to read it by it's abusing mention, don't. It can make you feel uneasy and uncomfortable, and I also wrote this since October 2020 and thought I could share it.

𝕋𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕆𝕟𝕖 𝕄𝕚𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕟𝕘 ℍ𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕠𝕨𝕖𝕖𝕟 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥

____________________________________

All of the kind, funny and cute children's and elders and parents were trick or treating at the night of Halloween, October 31st 2015. 

Many children's were getting sweet candy wrappers in their halloween designed fairy and superhero buckets to fill in their sweet candies to eat. 

While on the other hand, Kaede Akamatsu was glancing outside of her clean shiny window with black curtains on the side straighten nicely and good. She was looking at a sad, lonely young boy around her age at Halloween. She saw his decorated halloween bucket and everything else, he was sitting on the side streets near the long rainy wet road.

He looked very sad and lonely so she managed to get her halloween pumpkin carved in bucket gently and walking outside, and leaving a short message for her mom. Kaede's father's was at work late.

Before Kaede was gonna open the door in the silver doorknob that was locked, she was gonna tell her mother that she was gonna go trick or treating out with a friend.

"I'm gonna go trick or treating with a friend, I'll be back soon!" Kaede said happily and smiling gently with a little wave at her, and unlocking the doorknob slowly.

"Stay safe sweetie!" her mother yelled softly to hear her.

_____________________________

Kaede still saw the lonely boy on the side silver dirty streets, without an expression without feeling sad. 

The blonde woman knew he was such a sweet kind boy by his look, so she wanted to help and trick or treat with him.

She then opens the door and uses the key to lock it outside safely so nobody would break in, when she locked it, she ran slowly to the boy. Luckily he was there and didn't move.

"Hi! I'm Kaede Akamatsu, it's nice to meet you!" Kaede said happily and sitting next to him so he won't feel alone like he was trash all long in hand. But he really isn't!

Kaede really wanted to actually talk to him because he seemed lonely and didn't have friends.

She took a small peak at his halloween bucket- and saw no candies but only saw spider webs and a small black dusty bat sticker.

"I'm Shuichi Saihara. Feel free to call me 'Shu'." Shuichi replied softly with a sweet tone and looking at her with a friendly way, he didn't smile or nor laugh. All what mattered to Shuichi right now is support and love, like it was just a fate of faith.

Kaede thought the nickname 'Shu' was cute for some certain reason, it seemed cute and soft to call someone that nickname. More children's were trick or treating coming to their neighborhood.

"Let's go trick or treating together!" The happy woman feedbacks him with a joyful non-force voice and soft smile at him to feel better.

Kaede was waiting for Shuichi's kind response, and so does that!

Shuichi nods his head gently as a response and smiling a little bit, has he never made any friends? It was.. kind of melancholy to know, but Kaede didn't bother him.

As they both got up, they went around the neighborhood to get some candy wrappers to eat safely and feel better.

While they went around Kaede's big neighborhood, they stopped at a random stranger's house in a Halloween party with thousands of people.

Kaede knocked 3 times carefully, as they saw a tall short woman, with blonde with curly hair on the front and looking at them seriously.

"Two for you." she replied tiredly, she only putstwo candy wrappers to Kaede's halloween bucket gently making sure none of them were dusty.

Suddenly so, the woman looked back and saw someone throwing a shoe over the corner, her face expression looked mad as she quickly slammed the door.

Shuichi looked at Kaede who only got the candy wrappers alone, why didn't she see Shuichi?

"Shu.. why didn't she give you a candy wrapper too?" she sorrowful asked with a sorrow voice tone, glancing at him back with sad pleasant eyes.

Kaede did not know why people couldn't see him, and she also noticed that people has been pointing and staring at her for 'talking' to herself when she really isn't. People thought she was weird and a freak for talking to herself alone when they see 'nobody' near her at all. Young and older children's didn't dare to speak up or confront her that there's 'nobody' there and is just imagining stuff that isn't 'real' and doesn't effect real life she was experiencing.

Kaede knew that Shuichi was real and could see him for herself, she thought people was looking at 'them' because of her halloween costume. 

Kaede was wearing an anime and game cosplay from 'Danganronpa', she was dressed up as Chiaki Nanami. Shuichi was wearing a casual black smooth shirt with long sleeves and black jeans with a nail headband.

As a response, Shuichi said 'I don't know' without speaking and using his upper shoulders to response,

Akamatsu Kaede thought that was weird because she wasn't speaking when she did earlier. 

'Maybe he's just not used to talking' Akamatsu thought to herself with a point direct thought.

They then got off the woman's door step from the small 3 stairs and went on for the next house to get candies.

More people eventually stared at her weirdly, seeing how she's hyped and smiling warmly and sweetly when there's really 'nobody' there. They kept whispering to eachother's soft ear talking how weird that is, and nobody didn't know what Kaede was so happy about. They thought Kaede was just daydreaming and imagining stuff and desiring fantasies.

As they stepped on a young girl's house with her older family and older and younger siblings in the living room or anywhere else in the small medium house they had and bought.

Akamatsu again knocked the door slowly 3 times, as the door creaks. 

The young girl looked like she was 12, so beautiful and with amazing blue eyes, light-browned hair with a gorgeous messy ponytail.

"Hello! Happy Halloween!" she said joyfully and putting in 4 candies into her bucket but not Shuichi, Shuichi looked like he didn't mind it or didn't mind not getting candies for a good reason.

The young girl closes the door gently then so.

Kaede looked at Saihara once again more, talking to him to cheer him up.

"I promise you'll get a candy, okay?" she said worriedly with a kind smile she had before, wanting to cheer him up and comfort him for not getting any candies yet.

Okay, people glanced at her more again than before, it looked like there was about 27 people starring at them.

They thought it's now scary and creepy now.. talking to 'herself' and alone and when they all 'see' nothing but Kaede. Kaede.. Kaede knew that she could see him, but why not the others?

By then, they kept on going trick or treating together safely. More and more things kept happening, like weird stuff happening around. Akamatsu was the only one getting sweet candies and not Saihara, Kaede felt really bad for him and was really worried about his feelings. She thought Shuichi's feelings would be hurt since he didn't receive a candy, yet.

Now, Akamatsu's halloween bucket was filled with candies and sweet lollipop's in her bucket halfway to the bucket, sitting on the side streets again where they first met.

The blonde young woman took an another peek at his friend bucket, still the same thing. It was empty with no left over sweets.

Akamatsu felt really bad for him, so she grab one piece of candy of her to Shuichi's hand.

Saihara looked at her in confusion with surprised eyes and accepting the candy wrapper that Kaede has offered kindly.

Shuichi slowly took off the wrapper and so did Kaede! 

When they did that, they both got a short message paper that was white-colored, and reading it as Saihara spreads the paper message, making his friend read the message.

'You Found Me' she read in her head softly, she then looks at Saihara's short message, reading what it specifically says.

"Let's go home now" Saihara said softly out loud.

"You found me, let's go home now." Shuichi said out-loud softly and kept making Kaede's eyes averts to the left, and right to her message and seeing it.

"Shu.. what does it mean when I found you? Is it supposed to be a hidden secret message for me?!" Kaede Akamatsu said happily as her eyes lighten up bright happily, the big neighborhood didn't mind them on the streets side floor.

"You'll have to find out!~" Shuichi happily said as he worea sweet smile on his face for the first time, making Kaede really, really REALLY happy about that. Saihara didn't realize that he made Kaede's day better than she had before.

Kaede wore a genuine optimistic smile on her face gladly, and they both ate the candy at the same time throwing the candy wrapper on Kaede's halloween bucket without any regrets and without hesitation.

Kaede's endearment felt so amazing and loved, it was like she had a first friend ever. 

When Shuichi was done eating the candy and so did Akamatsu, Saihara grabs his friends hand gently, and taking them both somewhere 'special'.

As they arrived at an certain spot, it was a small hill and a big, huge forest behind them both.

Kaede was really surprised that Shuichi found this 'special' place, it looked scary and creepy.. but Kaede didn't mind that as long she has Shuichi with her and as long they stay together, like _close friends._

Kaede was hungry again, and took one piece of her candies again and got two for Saihara and herself too. Saihara was probably a little hungry for sweets. They both sat down on the grass of the hill, and chill for awhile.

And then so, Kaede gave Saihara an candy wrapper again with a strawberry flavored with the same candy they ate earlier at the side streets alone together.

They looked at eachother, Kaede smiling gently and kind like she all is, Shuichi wasn't even smiling. He was just expressionless but trying to hide hiscute grateful smile.

They then unwrapped the candy, and taking out the message again. Again so, Akamatsu was curious what was her amazing friend letter said.

'You found me' she read again.

She was really confused.. 

'Wasn't that the same message Shu got earlier..? Maybe it's just an  coincidence .' She thought to herself in head seriously and claim her non-confirmed thoughts before going to directions of confusion.

  
Was it just a coincidence..? Kaede has a lot of candies in her halloween bucket, and how could that be possible? Maybe the owners had the same messages.

Kaede reads his, reading  'I found you'.

"You found me, I found you." Saihara said slowly with a tender soft voice, making Kaedesmile brightly also.

It's accurate though, Kaede found Shuichi.. and Shuichi found Kaede. 

Akamatsu wasn't thinking straight enough, how could this be possible to match up letter messages when there's many candy wrappers in her bucket, maybe it was a coincidence or a secret. It's not possible.. right..?

Before Kaede could say anything, she saw Shuichi getting up and going in the deep forest alone.

Shuichi looked at her once again with a sad look, and bashed right in the deep forest suddenly.

Kaede was worried why he went there, she knows his friend can get lost!

  
She knew she couldn't just sit down and do nothing about it, so she had a motivation and runs very fast as she can to catch up with him.

Kaede could still see him in the half lightness the forest had.

Within all of the audible yelling Saihara's name because she was really worried about him no matter what. 

He is nothing much worse but a great friend of her's.

After many runs, Kaede saw him sitting and laying his head to a big single tree with many spaces to relax and cool down.

Akamatsu was panting heavily and hastily, and was tired and walks over to Saihara.

They still had their notes as well, Kaede showed her 'I found you' note message on her both hands gently to always remember that she _found_ _Shuichi._

And so did Shuichi, he didn't want to forget Kaede, she was such a important person in his life and made him happy, his heart filled with happiness and love.

"We should take a nap, Shu." Kaede said to her grateful friend that loved her from his bottom to his heart so much and was very comfortable and there for him. Making him a smiling mess as well too! 

They'll never 'leave' eachother and trusted eachotherand truthful with faith.

As they slowly close their eyes to nap for a little bit, they silently went to fast asleep.

When 'they' were still sleeping, there was three cops and Kaede's mother and father in the deep forest they were in. They weren't that far ahead. 

"Kaede...!" her mom yelled softly for Kaede to make sure she's safe, she didn't want her dead or harmed at any purposes. 

Her mother was crying and so was her father, his father was hugging his wife tightly so she won't cry even more.

As they kept on walking carefully and using a flashlight to see them at dark night, they finally caught them.

One of them black haired colored woman police put the flashlight on them both carefully, making sure they see the whole thing to process this out and figure out what happened and why this happened.

Saihara's body was with flies on him, his head looking down, and everything was messed up badly. 

His dead body, or should I say dead corpse looked horrifying to experience, because his dead body got burned on his cheeks, shirt, nail headband, and his legs. 

His dead body was really messed up. Too much to stare.

Kaede was still asleep from the nap, not even bothered by the bright flashlight on them both.

"It says that there was a young boy who was aged 14 confirmed and that he was abused by his family members. He did not tell nor give anyone a sign, but he did to someone on Halloween.  His death was that he ended up being fired in a deep lost forest alone when someone secretly set a fire where he exactly was at that moment. He was screaming in pain and was crying, screaming for help but nobody was there to help along, so he died alone in the deep forest. After his death for 3 years, it said that Saihara was an imaginary young 14 year old boy in this living world and his dead body was still here. Nobody could see him but only one person saw him and when he died due to Halloween, everybody can now see his dead corpse. However, he left a message saying 

'You found me' which meant that someone found him as an imaginary person. And the note 'I found you' meant that the person who had found him, means that they'll live without Saihara, and he won't ever return back." The tall cop replied seriously with a low deep voice.


End file.
